


SMG4: SMG3's Devils Masterlist

by JadeSaber7860



Series: Earth Protectors [1]
Category: SMG4
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anti-Cast, Humor, Other, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 24,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeSaber7860/pseuds/JadeSaber7860
Summary: Masterlist of all my SMG4 fanfictions I wrote on Reddit. With even original release dates!Arcs-SMG3's New Cast Arc: In this arc, a Humanized Melony(Pre-Mario's Mask of Madness) saves SMG3 from the Internet Graveyard. Together, they create a more focused Anti-Cast!(Prequel to SMG4: "Baby Arc")
Series: Earth Protectors [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160162
Kudos: 1





	1. Short: Deleted Extended Scene ”Meggy’s True Feelings”

**Original Release Date: 8th August 2020**

\---------

”Splatfest? Inkling? The hell are you talking about? Mario’s gonna go find some food!”

Mario ran off, listening to his stomach than the strange girl. Meggy got worried and stood up quickly

”NO! MARIO!!!-”

She tried to run after him, but then she started to glitch, which caused her to lose balance and feel down. She bent up and stretched out an arm, but the red Italien kept walking, unaware of what was happening to her.

”Please... don’t go” she said sadden. She started to glitch more. This time it hurt. She winched and started to hug herself. The more she glitched, the colder, and emptier she started to feel.

”I-I need you, R-Red...” she whimpered, as tears started to fall from her eyes. ”It’s all thanks to you, that I meet so many people... so many f-f-f-friends... that I could find my place in this world. You have no idea how much I really need you... Mario!”

She looked up at him and said:”... You’re my best friend” and then... she vanished. Mario stopped and turned around, he scratched his head and walked away...


	2. A Totally Normal SMG4 Episode Bonus: Reuniting Hug

**Original Release Date: August 16th 2020**

\--------

The Entire Gang and Susan is flying through a blue and white cylinder hole-thingy

”Are we there yet?!” Mario asked

”Consider this is SMG4’s series” began Susan Wojinski, the Reptilien CEO of YouTube, ”This will take a week”

The entire gang sighed in annoyance

”I hOpE aNyOnE bRoUgHt SoMeThInG tO pAsS tHe TiMe” Bob said. The gang started to do their own thing to pass the time.

Tari played on her Switch, Saiko cleaned her hammer with a handkerchief, Bob and Boopkins got on a phone and started watching Anime, Luigi read his Male-Playboy magazine, SMG4 look up some new memes, Susan Wolinko looked at Youtube to find people to demonitze and Mario was just sitting... in the air... with crossed eyes. Meggy... was looking at the Plumber. She was holding her arm, considering something... she looked back determined and hovered close to Mario.

”Hey... Red?” She asked slowly. Mario’s eyes stopped crossing and he looked at her

”Yes Meggy?” He asked.

”Um... I... eh.... I...” Meggy started but she could not really form a sentence. Mario raised an eyebrow. Meggy tried to say something, but nothing came. Her closed eyes started to tear up and her fist is shaking. Mario got more confused by the minute.

”Meggy-” he was then interrupted by slender arms quickly wrapping around him and leaning over his shoulder. Meggy was hugging him, sniffing and tears running from her eyes and sliding on her cheeks. Everyone (but Susan Wotism) had stopped what they were doing and looked at the two.

”Are... you ok?” Mario asked slowly.

”I... I was so scared” she finally started to explain. ”When I failed to keep our meeting to happen, I started to glitch from existence. It hurt... and all I could feel was nothing but cold and emptiness. It hurt even more when I saw past you leave as I tried to reach out. I was heartbroken, it was thanks to you that I meet so many people, made so many friends outside Inkopolis, finding a place to belong in life, It broke my heart that none of that would happen”

Mario looked saddened, while the others were not sure how to respond. Saiko, however, looked like she was agreeing with the Orange Haired Girl. Meggy continued

”When I woke up in the Dead Meme Universe, I just had to hope you would make it!” She started to huge harder

”You’re my best friend Mario, and I don’t want that to change! I NEED YOU!!” She started to sob, not wanting to hold back anymore.

Mario looked at his young friend. He smiled and hugged back. Meggy gasped, not sure what was going on, but Mario didn’t need to say anything for her to understand and went back to the hug, now crying happy tears...

Both of the pair got confused when they felt someone with slender yet strong arms wrapping around them. They looked and saw...

”Saiko?” Both of them asked. Saiko’s head was laying on Mario’s head, she opened her sadden eyes and said ”Meggy is right”

”What?” Everyone said confused, even Susan Wipersnorper looked up from her phone!

”Even if Mario is possibly the dumbest person on the planet, his existence is what made us who we are today. Everything that has happened to us, every event, every decision, every outcome, has happened all because we are friends with him... he really is the most important person in our lives...” she was finally smiling. The gang looked at each other and decided to join in the hug. They also realized deep down, It’s funny really, they’ve never really had a group hug before this.

”Aw man, you’re making Mario cry!” The plumber sobbed happily, as he tried of his tears and then Meggy, who was having her arm around his back, he pointed dramatically at the front ”Alright! Let’s kick SMG3’s ass!!!”

They all stood still for 3 seconds until Mario asked ”Are we there yet?”

”6 more days” Susan Wopperdoop answered, with everyone groaning louder than last time.


	3. SMG3’s 8 Part 1 Act 1

**Original Release Date: 27th October 2020**

—

**E.Gadd Laboratories**

It was a dark and stormy night. Inside Professor's Laboratory, said scientist is preparing a new experiment.

E. Gadd: At last! With this thunderstorm going on, my Thunderstorm Powered Matter Materializer Laser will be fully functional!

He presses a button that opens the roof. He then places something on the ground that the laser cannon is aiming. A melon, with goggles, headphones and an orange beanie.

A thunderbolt hits the machine, and it fires a laser at the melon! Dust appears. closes the roof and walks to the dust cloud. It settles, and standing in the melon's place is a human girl. She is wearing a lime-green shirt with long sleeves. It also has dark green stripes. Her hair was green too. She was also wearing big dark boots. She still wears a beanie, and headphones. But the goggles were now replaced by glasses, which she put down to her eyes.

E. Gadd: Amazing! My machine works! It can turn objects into living beings!

He turns around

E. Gadd: I must tell everyone of my- GUAH!

The girl was pinching on the right side of his neck!

E. Gadd: Oh, the Vulcan Nerve Grip! Intereslurvmmmm

He fell down on the ground, unconscious. The girl corrected her glasses and made a small grin. The girl walks to the machine. She cracks her joints and starts typing on the control panel...

—

The Internet Graveyard

A now bearded SMG3 is sitting at a campfire. He sighs sadden. Suddenly! A portal opens! SMG3 is caught off guard and stands up. He sees a figure exit the portal. It's the girl!

SMG3: Who are you! Why are you here?!

The girl sees SMG3 and gets a happy smile, she runs to him and... hugs him? 3 is confused by this too.

SMG3: Do I... know you?

The girl stopped hugging him and stepped back. She scratches her chin, that's when she got an idea and pulled up a melon out of nowhere! She holds it in front of her head. 3 still looked confused. But then, his eyes widened!

SMG3: Melony?

Melony threw away the melon and nodded.

SMG3: But, how?

Melony showed with her hand to follow her. She skipped away to the portal. 3 just removed the beard, which was revealed to be a fake beard, and he followed the green-haired girl.

—

Back in 's lair. He has awakened!

E. Gadd: What? What happened?! Where am I-

Only for Melony to do the Vulcan Nerve Grip again, knocking out the old man once again. She walks away to a computer. SMG3 follows her. She sits down a chair to a computer and she starts typing. She programs an animation that pretty much says this: The real reason SMG3 lost was that everyone in his Anti-Cast had no real reason to fight SMG4, and SMG3 was admittedly, a not very kind person. So the best way to defeat SMG4 and his friends are by having SMG3 tone down on his selfish attitude and find people who have reasons to hate SMG4 and/or his gang. Basically: SMG3: ME ME ME! -> ME! And my allies

SMG3: Sharing my glory?! Are you mad!?

Melony types another animation that simulates what'll happen if 3 tries to get revenge on 4 and friend solo. He'll either get banished back to the Graveyard, or worse, send to hell. SMG3 inhaled and then sighed

SMG3: Fine... I'll try to behave myself.

Melony smiled back

SMG3: But... why do you want to help me?

Melony stopped smiling and just shrugged. She then went back into typing. 3 raised a suspicious eyebrow. Melony has now put up a picture of someone.

SMG3: Her?

Melony noded

SMG3: Alright then... let's go Crew Shopping!


	4. Part 1 Act 2(Full Version)

Original Release Date: 27th October 2020

—

Inkopolis. Night. At Some Bar.

Inside some bar in Inkopolis, sits a blue colored-wave haired Inkling. Her eyes are yellow and she's wearing the White Inky Rider jacket and Red Work Boots. She was drinking something in a bottle, looking tired and bitter.

—

Flashback to March, a few hours after Final Fest. The Killer Ink team is having a heated conversation

Killer Ink Leader: How do you lose to a group of humans?! How terrible can you guys be!?

Killer Ink Sniper(The other Girl): Us?! What about you? You're supposed to be undefeated! Right?

Killer Ink Leader: Don't talk back to me! You faceless dolt!

Killer Ink Commando(The guy with the gas mask): Don't talk to my sister like that!

Killer Ink Leader: Watch me, sinker!

Killer Ink Thug(Guy with the sunglasses): If you weren't a pain in the ass maybe we could have won!

Killer Ink Leader: But we didn't! And we have no other chance to try again! And I have nothing but to blame your guys for it!

Killer Ink Sniper: ... or maybe it's you who's a sore loser.

The leader felt insulted by that statement

Killer Ink Leader: I'M NOT!

She threw a fist at the sniper. The sniper cried in fear and tried to shield herself. But the punch never hit her, as the Commando quickly moved and pushed the Leader's fist away, before she could counter, Thug kicked her in the face! She fell down on the ground.

Killer Ink Thug: Come on guys, let's get out of here.

And so they walked away.

Killer Ink Sniper: Maybe we should get a new leader?

Killer Ink Commando: Maybe someone who isn't a psychopath!

—

"Mam?" The now Ex-Leader is taken back to reality. She is currently sitting in a bar, drinking herself in self-pity. She looks at the jellyfish worker who owns the bar.

"It's closing time. Could you please leave?" The jellyfish worker asked. The Ex-Leader looked at him.

"Just a sec" she said tiered and started to chug down everything in the bottle into her. She put it down on the table hard and walked out of the bar. When she got out, it started to rain. The tiered inkling went and sat down on the ground, under the roof. She curled up and leaned her head on the knees. Light footsteps came to her closer and closer, until it stopped. She looked up curiously, only to see a human girl in front of her. She was having her arm bent, letting an umbrella hang around it.

The Ex-Leader looked at her annoyed and said in disgust;

Ex-Leader: What do want, human?

Melony, looking neutral, extended an arm to her. The Ex-Leader swatted it away.

Ex-Leader: Go away! I don't need your pity!

She curled back to a ball, an annoiyed ball this time. Melony looked at her, she smiled a little and sat down next to her.

Ex-Leader: Are you deaf? Why are you still here?

Melony sat on her knees and started to speak in sign language to the Ex-Leader

Melony: *I want to hear your life story*

But the Inkling, obviously, had no idea what the green-haired girl was saying

Ex-Leader: I don't understand hand signals.

Melony pouted and crossed her arms. Her eyebrow raised and started to move her arms. He put her hands on herself, she moved them to behind her headphones, making them look like big ears and finally pointed at the leader. The Inkling raised and eyebrow

Ex-Leader: You want to... hear me speak?

Melony started to happily noded quickly. Finally, she started to make progress!

Ex-Leader: About what?

Melony put an arm on the cyan Inkling's shoulder. Ex-Leader pointed at herself.

Ex-Leader: About me?

Melony nodded once. The inkling was confused and lots of things were happening in her head. Why is this girl here? Why does she want to know about her? Does she want to help? Why? Why help her at all? She had to put these questions for later and sat back with her legs curled up.

Ex-Leader: Ok... where to start... should I start with the beginning?

Melony nodded and sat like the Inkling

Ex-Leader: Ok... I was born into a rich family, The Ureta's.

—

Cut to a younger Ex-Leader

Ex-Leader(Voiceover): They profited from the oil business and wanted their precious little girl to inherit the family business. I was somewhat into it, but one day, when I watched the Sports Channel, I saw her.

On the Television, a cyan inkling looking like Ex-Leader, shooting opponents with a .52 Gal.

Ex-Leader(Voiceover): She was Nai, Nai Ureta, my older sister. I never knew about her, because my parents don't like Turf Wars. They claim the sport is barbaric. But me? The young impressionable mind of mine was amazed by her. The speed, the flair, the skill, the... freshness. I always took a chance to secretly watch her battles. I knew that I wanted to be her, the Champion of Splatfest!

One night, a now 14-year old Ex-Leader, sneaks out from the Mansion, with help from a butler.

Ex-Leader(Voiceover): I snuck out thanks to Mr. Billbory, our butler. And I got to Inkopolis. Meeting her made me nervous... and it was exhilarating. She taught me a lot, how to fight with Splat Duelies, the best strategies... it's thanks to her that my team got to high placements in the past! She was the perfect sister I could wish for...

—

Present Ex-Leader was smiling, reminiscing about the past. That smile fainted when she told the next part

—

Ex-Leader: Then the Anime War happened... my sister was one of the many casualties to that four-eyed freak's pen. His... sick army... of weeb waifus! All by draining our ink and then killing the remaining husks.

Past Ex-Leader is leaning on the open coffin of Nai, she is crying. He wipes her tears and says in a determined voice

Past Ex-Leader: I'll become a Splatfest Champion like you, I promise.

Present Ex-Leader(voiceover): And that's why I used a .52 Gal, to continue her legacy. I was caught off guard that this was final fest, but I and my team had trained ever since the training grounds reopened. We had this in the back! But then Spletzer appeared. Meggy Spletzer, an Inkling who survived the attack, turned into human, SOMEHOW, won with a team of Humans!

—

Cut back to the present day, Ex-Leader is looking very frustrated, her hands are half-closed, like she's having them like bent claws

Ex-Leader: HUMANS! They can't regenerate! They don't understand fashion! They're freakishly tall or short! They're literally inferior to us!

She then remembered she was TALKING to a human

Ex-Leader: I'm sorry, I forgot you're here.

Melony said through sign language "None Taken". Ex-Leader continued

Ex-Leader: I lost my last chance, I was so pissed I berated my team and almost hurt them physically. I deserve getting beaten up, I admit. But everything else...

She started to cry

Ex-Leader: It's all Meggy's fault! I'm literally nothing! I hate her! And I'd do ANYTHING, to get back on her!

She curled up more, letting her crying muffled. Melony looked at her, she looked away sad, that's when she hugged her side. The inkling was taken aback, but she returns by half hugging her.

Ex-Leader: Thanks. I think I needed that. You're a great listener.

Melony smiled and stood up, she folded out the umbrella. She turned around and again, extended a hand to the cyan Inkling

Ex-Leader: You want me to follow you?

Melony nodded. The inkling looked at the for a short while, before finally taking it and Melony helped her up to stand. Melony gave her the umbrella and skipped out into the rain

Ex-Leader(jokingly): Now you're just showing off!

—

She followed the green-colored girl to a side of the shoe shop. There stood a SMG3, also holding an umbrella.

SMG3: There you are! Let me guess, you needed to do some convincing?

He turned around, as Melony did a "Somewhat" hand sign. Ex-Leader gasped in anger

Ex-Leader: You!? Why are you here?!

SMG3: Calm down, I'm not the one who you think I am. I just happen to look like him.

Ex-Leader: ... ok... so who are you then, and why do you and her want me?

SMG3: Oh, let me introduce ourselves: I'm SMG3, this is my accomplish, Melony. And I'm trying to build a team to fight my arch-nemesis SMG4, who looks like me but his overalls are white!

She looked skeptical

Ex-Leader: Alright... so, you're like, trying to make a Suicide Squad?

SMG3: Yes! Except my team will actually work, and OUR movie would NOT suck ass!

Ex-Leader: Uhm... and why do you want me? I don't know this SMG4!

He turned around and put his free arm around his back

SMG3: True, but I meant not only SMG4, his friends. And I believe you know a girl.

He turned back

SMG3: Named Meggy Spletzer

Ex-Leader's eyes widened.

Ex-Leader: What?

SMG3: and not only that, her entire team is also friends with him! With me, you can-

Ex-Leader: I'll join!

Both 3 and Melony looked at her confused.

SMG3: Really? I haven't even finished tal-

Ex-Leader: I'll join your team. I got nothing left because of Meggy. I'll join you to get back on her.

SMG3 grin and shook her hand

SMG3: Then welcome to the Anti-Cast- Oh, I almost forgot, what is your name?

Namai: Namai. Namai Ureta.

SMG3: Then welcome to the Anti-Cast, Namai Ureta.

He put their hands together, and Melony put hers together with them.

SMG3: Now let's get back to the Mushroom Kingdom!

—

Outskirts of Mushroom Kingdom

Namai/Killer Ink Ex-Leader: So he and the red idiot got your entire studio trashed?

SMG3: Yes! I for once in my life wanted to do something normal, and he just shat all over it!

Namai: To be fair, you have said your track record has never been that good to being with

SMG3: But it happened because he took me copying him too far!

Namai: Anyhow, we're almost in, I can't wait to-

She was interrupted by a Guard Toad pointing a spear at her

Guard Toad: Sorry, Mam!

He pointed the spear on a sign saying "No Inklings Allowed". This, fairly, pissed her off:

Namai: WHAT?! Why?!

Guard man: Well you see, it all started back in April when an April Fools joke went to far.

—

Mushroom Kingdom, April.

The entire kingdom is covered in paint. Faint screaming of "reeee" can be heard.

—

Guard: Sorry for your inconvenience.

The three walked away to be left alone.

SMG3: Well, I guess it was convenient Meggy turned into one.

Namai: Great! How are we supposed to get in?

SMG3: Hmm, well we could- no. Everyone does that and it never succeeds...

Namai: Then maybe-

SMG3: No

Namai: But I didn't get to say anything!

SMG3: Because that was the second thing I thought.

Melony got an idea. But the others were thinking to hard to look at her. Melony pouted and started to jump up and down. That got their attention

SMG3: What is it, Melony? You got an idea?

Melony nodded and pointed at the distance.

Namai: What's over there?

The camera flies over deserts, hills and the ocean to stop at...

—

Ruins of Anime Island

The three took a rental boat to the place that many people died. Humans, inklings, anime spirits... Melony was leading the group to something. Namai, looked around the place, when she saw someone. The completely color dried up husk of Francis the Chameleon, leader of the Anime Cartel.

Namai just looked at him. His corps was enough to refill her anger of what he did to her sister, she kicked his head! Which also flew away like a soccer ball. She whelped.

SMG3: What? Never seen a corps before? They rot very fast.

Our... not-so-good guys got to Melony's destination. Pieces of a machine

SMG3: The Ink Zuccer 2000...

Namai: The thing that killed so many Inklings... for a weeb's sick fantasies!? Why are we here, Melony?

Melony pulled up a laptop. She started to program a new animation. After watching it...

SMG3: Brilliant! If we rebuild the Zuccer, we drain out all of Namai's ink, turning her into a human, meaning she can enter Mushroom Kingdom no problem!

Melony smiled and did the okay hand sign.

SMG3: But... do you want to sacrifice what you are?

He asked Namai. Namai stood silent, pondering her decision. A decision that would change her life.

Namai: I'll do it

SMG3: Really? Why?

Namai: Splatfest can't happen anymore. Since I can't be Namai Ureta the Leader of Killer Ink anymore... I'll just do a fresh start. And besides, I've always wanted to test out real guns! The only thing you humans seems to be good at.

SMG3: Oh, I'm the normal human here. Melony used to be a melon.

Namai: What? You're a-

Namai stopped herself and facepalmed in annoyance.

Namai: Melon-y. I get it now.

Music: The Building Song - Doctor Snuggles

SMG3: Well girls, it's time to do a rebuilding montage!

And a montage indeed happened. SMG3 tries to lift a metal beam on his own, only to lose balance and crash into a pile of junk. Namai tries to remove a pipe, but it breaks in two. Melony finds the remains of the control panel. She hooks it up with her laptop and she starts hacking into it.

Namai hammers a nail into something, but her first swing causes her to hurt her own thumb. SMG3 lifts up a cement brick on his back, only for it to crush him. He yells. Melony has gotten into the mainframe of Francis' program and tries to hack the password. Her first attempt fails. She pouts.

Namai is able to lift up a metal plank, but no one is lifting the other side. That's when 3 comes and lifts the other side. Melony is trying a different password. It fails too. She pouts more.

SMG3 hands over a nail to Namai, and she drills it into a metal beam with a drill. They seem to have started to get along.

Melony tries another password, and this time... it's a success! The melon girl smiles wide and starts typing in something

"Look out!"

Melony looks up and sees SMG3, Namai and a giant, poorly build wall fall down! Melony "gasps" in fright as all of it tumbles down. Melony pops out from the rumble. So do SMG3 and Namai. They just look at each other, until they start laughing. Melony smiles and grabs them into a hug.

Music fades

SMG3: Montage complete!

The Ink Zuccer 2000 has been rebuild. Melony types something on the laptop. She looked up and nodded to SMG3. He walked to the lever. Namai went into the tube. She was ready. SMG3 pulled the lever, and the draining begins. Namai screams in deep pain, as he body starts to crack into pieces. Just like before the machine blew up. 3 and Melly had already gotten clear from the explosion. They watched in anticipation if Namai would come out. In the dust, they see a silhouette. Its Namai! And she's been humanized! And she collapses on the ground. They get to her, Melony rubs her back

Namai(tiered): So... thirsty...

SMG3: Here, take this.

He hands her a water bottle, Namai just stares at it

Namai(tired): Are you *COUGH-crazy? I'm an... inkling... I'll combust if I get that.

SMG3: You're a human now, and right now you're incredibly dehydrated. Drink this up!

Namai slowly took the bottle and took a glug. Her eyes widened and sat up. Her eyes were starry-eyed and she drank up the entire bottle!

Namai: It was the most delicious thing I've drunken in my entire life! Please tell me you've more!

SMG3 threw another bottle, and Namai quickly drank it. Melony hugged her now humanized friend.

Namai: Thank you!

SMG3: Well, girls. Let's go back home. Now we can continue the Crew Shopping!


	5. Part 1 Act 3

Original Release Date: 27th October 2020

-

Mushroom Kingdom, Night. Docks

Rabbit, the rabbit looking thief, enters a warehouse. There stands SMG3 with his arms crossed. Namai is leaning on a crate, while Melony sits on top of it.

SMG3: Did you get them?

Rabbit search for something in his bag, he pulled up a laptop, then Kamek's wand and lastly, two MAC 10. SMG3 smiles evilly.

SMG3: Nice job, here's your reward.

SMG3 threw a carrot to Nabbit

Nabbit: Oh my GOD!

Rabbit started to snort the carrot and ran off like a crazy homeless person. Namai and Melony went to SMG3 who was booting up the laptop. Melony got it and started to hack the password. Namai took up the guns and smiled smugly. She aimed them everywhere like they were Splat Duelies. She put them in pocket space and asked SMG3 a question

Namai: So why are we stealing a laptop and a wand?

SMG3: Well, you see:

SMG3 pulled up a photo of SMG4 and the Main cast, but SMG4 and Meggy on the picture were crossed out and on the white part it was written: "SMG4 = Me" and "Meggy Spletzer = Namai Ureta". SMG3 pointed with his fingers as he explains his idea

SMG3: Boopkins, the green turd here, one Valentines day made his favorite character, Saiko Bitchitaru, this girl here, comes to life from his dating simulator. The computer there is owned by him. He hasn't used it for years, and I have a hunch that the OTHER girls in that game might be jealous of Saiko!

Namai: Bringing an anime character to life? Did you already forget?

SMG3: Of course not, but if we're going to have a chance against SMG4 and Meggy, we're going to need representatives. You have to hold your grudge for now.

Namai(Annoyed): Fine…

Melony put the laptop on a table. She had successfully hacked into the laptop. SMG3 cracked some joints

SMG3: This will be easy…

Spongebob Narrator: 2 Hour Later…

SMG3: This is HOPELESS! The tomboy is too focused on being an athlete, the nerd speaks too much technobabble, the quiet one says nothing and the oblivious one is oblivious!

Namai: They all are based on stereotypes. This means one is left

SMG3: Yeah, the shy one. Coco Shymura.

SMG3 pressed on the name. An image of said Coco and her stats appeared.

"Coco Shymura"

Height: 182.88 cm

Weight: 50 ibs

Intelligence: 8/10

Talking: 4/10

Flirt-able: 9/10

Likes: Learning, books, making friend if she can

Dislikes: Meanies, loud noises,

Positive Skills: Moderate surgery skills, moderate sketching skills

Negative Skill: Keeps her jealousy inside of her

Said girl has short brown hair and on top of her head was a black french beanie. She's wearing a sweatshirt with three different colored stripes, dark grey, light grey and white. She's wearing shorts long black and brown socks and long-legged light brown boots.

SMG3 pressed the date button and the meeting commenced. Coco appeared as a still image of her, looking somewhere else. Clearly not wanting to be here. SMG3 sighed in defeat

SMG3: I'm too tired for this…

He extended to the "Esc" button, but before he could press it, a text box appeared.

"Coco Shymura""It's about Saiko, isn't it?"

SMG3 looked at her. Has he finally found a jackpot? He typed in and pressed enter

"Player""Yes. I'm looking for people for my crew to defeat SMG4 and his friends. One of them is your Saiko Bitchitaru"

"Coco Shymura""Then I'd like to join you"

"Player""Why though? Are you jealous of her?"

"Coco Shymura""Yes. She was never meant to become normal. She was programmed to be the character that takes over the game. Killing everyone so the player could only date her, because she is a psychopath!"

"Coco Shymura, continued""Not only was she brought to life by a simp, but she got friends! Real friends! She's the psycho! She shouldn't be! My reasons might be petty, but it's all I got"

SMG3: All I needed to hear.

He went for the wand and stood far away

SMG3: Abra Ka- MAKE THE WAIFU COME TO LIFE!

A magic bolt was sent flying to the laptop. It hit and a few seconds later. Coco Shymura was now in the real world! She made an unsure smile

Coco: Th-thank you. I'm Coco Shymura. Nice to meet you all

She bowed.

SMG3: I'm SMG3, the leader! This is Melony, our hacker

She waved to Coco

SMG3: And this is Namai Ureta, our Meggy. Welcome to the Anti-Cast, Coco Shymura, our Saiko Bitchitaru.

Coco looked to Namai, who had her arms crossed. Coco realized

Coco: It's about the Anime War, isn't it?

Namai: How… how do you know?

The game is connected to the laptop's processor, we can get to news articles. Like the one where a lizard kidnapped and killed inklings for his own gains.

Coco walked to Namai, she sat down on her knees and grabbed both of Namai's hands gentle, but the cyan haired girl was still confused and taken aback by it

Coco: I'm sorry for what happened to your sister, I can't speak to all anime but… I don't want bad blood to be between us.

Namai: … Well… I guess I could give you a chance, we're going to be a team after all

Both smiled a little to each other. Then suddenly, Melony hugged them. The cyan and brown girl was taken aback but decided to hug back. SMG3 crossed Saiko on the photo and wrote "Saiko Bitchitaru = Coco Shymura"

SMG3: Alright, devils! Now that we're trying to get along-

Namai: Wait, did you just call us devils?

SMG3: Yes, because angels would be too obvious. As I was saying, we have a lot more work too to! Let's hunt for a Mario!

To Be Continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coco is owned by Peachy-Bish/Pimpkins on the bigger Amino
> 
> (She deleted the original art)


	6. SMG3’s 8, Part 2 Act 1

**Original Release Date: 30th October 2020**

—

Last Week. October 24th, 2020

Reverse Colored Mario: 21

RC-Mario bats Normal Mario to the moon!

Unknown Eggplant who's not from Veggietales: I'm gonna miss that guy...

Cucumber the Larry: Don't worry. We got his clone to keep us company instead!

Reverse Colored Mario: 21

Later that night, in a shed somewhere. All the veggies are sleeping, even the reverse colored Mario. But he opens his eyes, looking like he has fooled everyone. Indeed he has, as he puts on normal-looking glasses. He leaves the shed.

Sometime later, he leans on a wall too an ally way and sees Professor leave, holding Melony around his arm. RC-Mario scratches his chin and follows.

Later, again. He witnesses Melony's accession, her hacking the machine to free SMG3 and the plan to make a more workable Team.

Later, once again, RC-Mario sees Nabbit stroking away from a warehouse.

SMG3(Voiceover): And you want to join because?

—

Present day

In the same warehouse, SMG3 and Melony is talking to the reverse colored Mario from the 4 Million Sub Special. He is talking in a British accent.

RC-Mario: Because hitting Mario is fun! Everyone is doing! And If you're going to have a Mario, why not a Mario who's the opposite of the actual Mario!

He extended a hand, while having the other one behind his back. Melony noticed that and went to look behind him

RC-Mario: I can assure you, Ms. Melony, I have no other intentions than beating up Mario.

But Melony kept looking at his back, making sure he didn't do the lying sign. SMG3 shook the reverse colored Mario's hand. When they stopped. Melony gave SMG3 a thumbs up, RC-Mario wasn't lying.

SMG3: Then welcome to the Anti-Cast, Reverse-Color-

Oiram: Please, just call me Oiram. It's simpler that way.

SMG3: Really? Just Mario backwards? I thought you were smart

Oiram: Simpler means we get to the point faster!

SMG3 and Melony just looked at each other. Then some cheering was coming from the dark corridor, into the room runs Coco, with Namai riding on her shoulders. They're laughing and clearly having fun, especially Namai. SMG3 coughs and the pair stopped.

SMG3: I see you two are getting along, so how was the mall?

Namai: Great!

She jumped off Coco's shoulders. But when she landed, her legs gave up on her and she fell on her back.

Namai: Ow, ow, ow, my leg hurts! Why do they hurt?!

Coco went quickly to comfort her

Coco: D-don't worry, blood hasn't flowed there for a while, you'll get better soon

Namai: Right... I keep forgetting I'm a human.

Melony noticed something around Coco's wrist. She jumped up twice to get attention and pointed at it.

Namai: Oh, I and Coco went to those custom bracelets shop and made one for Coco!

Coco: Y-yeah... I figured if Saiko is having her own. I thought it would be fitting if I had one two somewhere...

Said bracelet was white. But Coco's own logo was a flower with her beret in front of it. Melony gave a thumbs up. Oriam looked at Coco closely

Oiram: Hmm... The psycho-bitch is with the good guys, while the Shy-snowflake is with the bad guys. Interesting chain of events!

Namai and Coco then noticed him. Namai was angry about this

Namai: Oh come on! You just have your colors swapped!

Oiram: Indeed, my dear . I am a clone of Mario, unlike SMG3 and 4.

SMG3 put a hand on his shoulder

SMG3: And HE is going to be our Anti-Mario!

Melony nodded in approval.

Coco: Oh... um. H-hi... I'm Coco Sh-sh-Shymura

Namai: Namai Ureta, but you seem to know that!

She could finally stand up and dusted off some dust. 3 drew on the photo.

SMG3: Alright! Here's our current roster:

He showed the picture to everyone. He had crossed out SMG3, Meggy, Saiko and Mario. On the white part of the photo it was written:

"SMG3=SMG4"

"Namai Ureta=Meggy Spletzer"

"Coco Shymura=Saiko Bichitaru"

"Oiram =Mario"

SMG3: We need just a few more! Also, I take it no one followed you two?

Coco: y-yes. I think so...

Namai: We made sure we weren't spotted by anyone of the G4-Gang.

SMG3: Good, good. Then it only leaves us an Anti-Luigi, Tari, Bob and-

?(Echoing) Boopkins?

SMG3: Yes, an Anti-Boopki-

Namai quickly turned around in a bend knee battle stance, aiming her two MAC-10 at the dark corridor, 3 took an empty glass bottle and broke it, holding it in front of him, Melony stood in a crane battle stance. Coco hide behind Namai. Footsteps could be heard. It came close and closer, until the figure was finally visible. It was a Mario Re-color. Except... he had no cap. His overalls were pink, while his long-sleeved shirt was white. His mouth wasn't visible, but his eyes were in a happy pose.

Namai and SMG3 lowered their weapons, Melony lowered her stance, and Coco peaked behind Namai.

Coco: A-a-a... a Mario Recolor?

Girly Mario Recolor: Kinda!

Everyone's eyes widened. The guys weren't a guy at all! It was a girl! An 8-year old girl's voice to be exact!

Namai: I have so many questions that'll make me insane if I asked them.

SMG3: Ok, who are you, and why are you here?!

Girly Mario Recolor: I'm Minion! I'm SMG4's clone!

—

Flashbacks of scenes from "Luigi Labyrinth" appear as Minion explains her situation.

Minion(Voiceover): A few years ago, back when Luigi had a too big inferiority complex, he tried to be a villain by creating dolls of him by cloning. These dolls could infect others by turning people into Luigi Dolls! SMG4 accidentally cloned his DNA with Mario's spaghetti, it created me!

—

Back to the present

Minion: Afterwards, he dumped me on an orphanage and I've been living there ever since.

Quickly, Coco hugged the clone, she was sobbing

Coco: *Sob. y-you poor thing!

Minion: Thanks!

Namai: But how did you know we're here?

Minion: Oh, I saw Coco, and thought it was too good to be cosplay and I followed where you guys went!

Everyone eyes at Namai and Coco. Coco bowed and asked for forgiveness over and over again, while Namai make a cringed smile and rose her shoulders, still holding her MAC-10s.

Oiram: But... why are you still here?

Minion: To join you guys so I can get back on SMG4, of course!

SMG3: Fine by me-

Minion: On one condition!

SMG3 rose an eyebrow

SMG3: What?

Minion pulled up a wrapped up paper. She handed it to Coco. She opened it and looked puzzled.

Coco: You want... to look like an actual girl?

Minion: Yes! Because you have a degree in surgery, right?

Coco: Um... eh... y-yes... but I'm not that good. May I ask why?

Minion: Well, a year ago.

—

Flashback of Minion being on the bigger/official SMG4 Amino scrolling through a bunch of pictures of a little girl

Minion(Voiceover): I looked on the SMG4 Amino, and I found out at some point, I had risen to popularity there thanks to someone who had made a redesign of me where I look like an actual 8-year-old or so girl! Then people made their own versions of redesigning me! I figured if I could be that, maybe SMG4 would bring me back!

—

Back to present

Minion: But with you guys, I figured it's best to take a more villainous role! So why not be the Anti-Boopkins! Unlike him, I can actually BE the cute mascot!

SMG3: Yeah... Yeah! That's an excellent idea! Coco, we're going to find some equipment for the operation!

Coco(Nervous): WHAT? B-b-b-but, I'm not that good! What if I mess up?! What if she becomes hideous!? I would never live with myself if I screwed over someone's life! I-

Namai: COCO! Deep breaths.

Namai breathed in, and then out. Coco mimic.

Coco: I'm calm… but I'm still not sure.

SMG3: You can think about it while we get the stuff. Let's go! Melony, Watch over everything while I'm gone!

SMG3 ran away, followed by Coco. Melony salutes and then proceeded to hug Oriam.

Oiram: Um... thank you?

Minion: And for you two:

Minion gave a different paper to Namai and Oiram. They wrapped it open and looked at it

Minion: I want you to find a tailor and have them sew my new clothes. So I can be dressed as a girl too!

Oiram: Understandable! Come along, Ms. Ureta! We have work to do!

And he grabbed the reluctant cyan haired girls arm and pulled her with him

Namai: Wait! No! I don't like Sewing!

With then gone, this only left Melony and Minion alone in the warehouse.

Minion: So... wanna play hide and seek?

Melony thumbed up.

—

Spongebob Narrator: Montage

3 and Coco sneak into a hospital, disguised as a doctor and a nurse.

Namai and Oiram finds a Sewing Store and is dragged into a knitting class. Namai is, obviously, not amused by this.

3 pushes a half-dead man from a trolley and pushes it away. Coco apologizes to the now-dead man.

Oiram is knitting well, while Namai is failing, which makes her angrier.

Coco is grabbing tools and machines needed for Minion's operation, while SMG3 is keeping watch.

Namai is finally getting the hang of knitting!

3 and Coco steals an Ambulance!

—

The ambulance is sinking down the city lake, while the silhouette of SMG3 and Coco, pushing a trolley with stuff on to the warehouse...

Minion: You're back!

SMG3: And we got the stuff for the surgery! Wait? Where's Namai and Oriam

Minion: Oh, I send them to get new clothes for me!

Oiram: We're back!

Oiram and Namai are dragging a small wagon of clothes!

Coco: What happened?

Oiram: Long story short, we got the cloths, and Namai has a new knitting hobby

Namai: No! No I don't!

Oiram: Either how, now our french girl can do the operation!

Coco: French?

Coco looked up at her beret, and realized in stress what was going on. She quickly held her hands on her head

Coco: I-i- I'm not french! I just like berets!

Oiram: Oh dear. I'm terribly sorry!

SMG3: Ok everyone, let's leave Minion and Coco alone. To the office!

Everyone left the room. Minion jumped up a table and drank a sleeping pill. She laid down, and watched Coco put on a face mask. Her hands were shaking…

Minion: Don't worry... *yawn, Coco... I... believe... in you...

She fell asleep. Coco swallowed and grabbed the surgery knife

—

5 Hours Later...

Coco enters the room, the surgery outfit she's wearing is covered in blood.

Oiram: Well?

Coco: ... The operation... was a complete success

Melony got an open smile and ran into the room, followed by the others. Minion had just woke up and jumped off the table. She went to a mirror 3 and Coco had stolen from the hospital. She gasped at the sight of her reflection.

Minion now didn't look like a Mario clone. She was a small 8-year old girl, with short blue hair, she's wearing a pink fluffy sweatshirt, with darker pink neck piece and heart on the chest area. Her overalls were now a white dress and her boots are more pointy, with white socks. She did a pirouette and ran to Coco, hugging her leg, which took the beret-wearing brunette aback.

Minion: Thank you so much!

Coco smiled and pet the bow little girl's hair.

Coco: No problem...

Then Melony hugged Minion, who let it happen. SMG3 cough. Minion looked at him and remembered something.

Minion: Oh yeah!

She stopped hugging the leg and went to SMG3 to shake his hand.

Minion: Thanks for letting me join you guys!

SMG3: My pleasure. Welcome to the Anti-Cast, Minion. Our Anti-Boopkins!

Minion: Can you guys please call me Tish?

SMG3: Alright... why though?

Minion/Tish: Well, since I'm a real girl now, I figured It would be fitting to have a real name than Minion! And Tish sounds girly enough!

(Writer's Note: The real reason is that Minion is based on Tish)

SMG3 drew on the photo.

SMG3: Alright, gang! Now we only need a Tari, Bob and Luigi! And I know where we can get our gamer girl!

SMG3 showed on a computer screen a place called "Gamer Dungeon"

SMG3: This place has the most meanest, most hard-corest gamers alive. We need to find a gamer girl or guy who's more ruthless than Tari and even Belle. Any questions?

Namai raised a hand

SMG3: Yes?

Namai: Well, first off:

She put her hand together to point at him, only to bamboozle and point at Oriam

Namai: What the hell is on your head?

Oiram: Hm?

Oriam looked at his head. Instead of a blue cap, it's a blue...

Oriam: Its a fez. Fez's are cool.

Namai and Melony, who was on Oriam's other side looked at each other unamused. Melony took the fez and threw it

Oiram: Hey!

Namai pulled up one of her MAC-10 and shot the fez into shreds! Oriam just stared at the pieces that was falling down slowly.

Oiram: How rude!

SMG3: Alright. Namai, you're coming with me. Everyone else, stay here and socialize or something.

Everyone else: Alright/ok/*Sure, Boss/Yessy!

When they left, Oiram pulled up another Fez.


	7. SMG3’s 8 Part 2 Act 2

**Original Release Date: 30th October 2020**

—

Gamer Dungeon

There's lots of gamers hanging around in this dark, colorful underground gamer hall. SMG3 is wearing a joke disguise mustache with glasses and a big nose.

Namai: So who should we pick?

SMG3: We need someone who has a reason to get back on SMG4 or any of his friends. And she should be at the Main Event.

—

Announcer: OH! That was a close one!

The two got to a stage with two players playing Dragon Ball Fighterz. A guy is playing as Android 16, while the other one is playing Kefla. The girl was wearing a black, white and pink Victorian-Era-inspired goth dress. She has pink hair long hair with a hairband. She also has some weird lines on the dress. Said lines and the headband is glowing lime-green. The stranger part is that the inner side of her hair is glowing lime-green too.

She effortlessly beats the opponent without taking any damage!

Announcer: And for the 100th time, the Unbeatable Evelyn proof herself to be unbeatable!

Said Evelyn, stood in a cute pose for the fans to cheer

—

SMG3 and Namai are walking through some locker rooms to find the gothic gamer

Namai: Hey, 3?

SMG3: Yeah?

Namai: I've been thinking and... you said that Melony got you out from that Meme Graveyard dimension thing, because she WANTS you to make an Anti-Team?

SMG3: What about it?

Namai: Why though? Why does she want that? Didn't she help your last cast to defeat you?

SMG3: Yes, she did. And I'm gonna find out why... there she is!

Evelyn was on her iPhone. She looked up when someone coughed to get attention. It a guy in black overalls and a cyan haired girl.

Evelyn(Annoyed): Look, if you want autographs, you have to wait till next signing booth day.

SMG3: You misunderstand. I'm here to ask you a proposition-

Evelyn: Not interested

SMG3: ... I haven't even-

Evelyn put down the phone and came close to SMG3

Evelyn: Listen, dwarf! I get propositions almost every day, and it's always someone who wants to make a quick buck. I am not interested in what you want, now leave me alone!

She went back to her phone. SMG3 didn't know what to respond. He only sighed and hunched down as he started to walk away.

SMG3: Come on, Namai. Let's find someone else who has a grudge with Tari.

A thud was heard. Evelyn gad dropped her phone.

Evelyn: Tari? Did you say, Tari?

SMG3: Yes?

Her headband, the lines and the green under her hair turned red

Evelyn: THAT CHEATING WITCH! She OBVIOUSLY used her stupid robot arm to easily beat me in Smash Each Other In The Ass Brothers Melee! And the fucking judges did NOTHING! I swear to any god that I'll get back on that CHEATING SCIENCE FREAK!

She took quick breaths to calm down, and the red turned back to green. SMG3 stood still, while Namai had climbed on top his head. The pissed of British goth went back to her "cute" manners.

Evelyn: So what are you proposing?

SMG3: Um… You see, I'm trying to make a team… Namai could you please get off me?

Namai: Oh! Sorry…

She nervously smiled as she climbed off him

SMG3: As I was saying, I'm trying to make a team of misfits to fight an arch-enemy of mine!

Evelyn: Like a Suicide Squad?

Namai: A more "workable" Suicide Squad

SMG3: Thank you. As my cyan-haired friend said, I'm recruiting people who have a reason to get back on a man named SMG4 or anyone of his friends. I'm personally after SMG4, Namai here is after Meggy.

Namai: She ruined my promise to my sister!

Evelyn: That's sound petty

SMG3: Says you who went on a rant about a rubber duck loving gamer

Evelyn(Growling): Touché…

SMG3: Ooh, fiesta. Maybe you can be the Anti-Tari after all

Evelyn: So if I join you, I can get my chance at getting back at Tari?

SMG3: Yes! But… you have a little condition in your mind, don't you?

Evelyn: Indeed.

She slowly moved up her right arm.

Evelyn: I want to augment my arm into what that stupid blue jay has. If she's cheating, so can I.

SMG3: Alrighty then! Namai! Call the others, we need to steal some equipment!

Namai: Um… SMG3? We don't have their numbers

SMG3: 0_0 DAMMIT!

—

SMG3 and Namai is pulling small wagons of metal parts and vires.

SMG3: We're back, and we need-

SMG3, Namai and Evelyn stop as they saw everyone sitting down and looking at Coco, playing violin. The calm violin part of Canon Rock by Jerry C. She has finished and the small crow is clapping.

Coco: T-thanks guys.

Oiram: Brilliant!

Tish/Minion: I love it!

Melony nodded in approval.

SMG3: I see getting you altogether was a good idea after all!

Everyone looked behind and waved. Coco waved slightly. She was blushing.

SMG3: Hey Oiram? You're smart, right?

Oiram: I AM the Reverse of Mario, so yes! Why do you ask?

SMG3: This is Evelyn. And she wants to join us, if we replace her hand with the same type of arm Tari has.

Oiram: And you're asking me to make an operation?

SMG3: Obviously. If you are as smart as you claim you are

Oiram: Well I'll be! Everyone, LEAVE THIS ROOM!

Oiram pushed everyone into the abandoned office room. Without knowing what's happening, Evelyn is suddenly on the table. Oriam showes a needle on her arm!

Evelyn: Hey! What the hell are you do… ing…

She fell asleep.

Oiram: The doctor… is in!

—

The sounds of equipment is still going. Both Coco and Tish are covering their ears. The sound finally stopped. SMACK! The door flew open and Oiram flew and crashed into a desk. Into the room came a pissed of Evelyn, her hair and parts of her clothes were colored red.

Evelyn: Never. Stick me with a needle without my permission. Again!

Oiram(Dizzy): DeEpLy NoTeD… My DeAr… CaN sOmEoNe TaKe AwAy ThE pLaNeTs?

Evelyn's colors went back to green and she looked on her arm. She tested them and the fingers moved. She pulls up the holo-screen. To check it out.

Evelyn: Perfect, you're the best, Ori-whatever you're called

Oiram(Still dizzy): No PrObLeM, mIsS.

Suddenly, Melony was hugging Evelyn's midriff

Evelyn: What are you doing?

SMG3 rose an eyebrow. He was suspicious about his green friend…

—

Back in the main room, SMG3 and Evelyn shook hands.

SMG3: Welcome to the Anti-Cast. Evelyn. Our Anti-Tari! Now. We only have two left. We need a Bob and a Luigi. And I don't know who should be them. Any suggestions?

Tish: Oh! Oh! I have!

Tish is at the computer.

SMG3: Really? Who?

She pressed a button, revealing the image of someone. SMG3 gasped dramatically. So did Oiram! And so did the rest of the Anti-Cast!

Evelyn: Ok, does anyone actually know who that is?

Namai: Nope

Coco: Can't say I do

Melony shook her head

SMG3: No. No. No. No! Hell No! There are TWO reasons why SMG4 ditched him in the first place!

Tish: Well, what else do we have?

SMG3: Literally, ANYONE COULD BE BETTER THAN HIM!

Tish: Well I mean, with what we have now, we can put him in his place. Namai has two MAC-10s, doesn't she?

Namai: Yes?

Tish: Then you can shoot him if he tries anything!

Tish innocently smiled

Namai: I don't even know who that guy is!

SMG3: All of you stay here. I'll talk to him.

SMG3 took decided steps out form the room

Evelyn: Wait! What am I supposed to do? Socialize?

SMG3(Echoing): YES!

—

Starman3: Spare change? Spare change, mam?

Starman3 lives like a hobo. He has lost his shirt and cap, but he still has overalls, but it's shredded a bit. He is asking for some change to be throned into his cup. Only to be ignored. One even spits into it. Star just sighed. Then a car sped through a puddle of water, which splashed him. This was the final straw and he started to scream like a retard, kicking stuff around him.

SMG3: Look at you.

Star stopped in his tracks and looked at the guy who was looking at him. SMG3.

SMG3: You used to a big deal. Making SM64 videos. Then when one of your friends gets more fame than you, you try to hoard it for yourself. Only to be ditch immediately… and then you got exposed as a Child Predator.

Starman3: I mean… they weren't saying no.

SMG3 massaged his forehead

SMG3(Thoughts): I'm going to regret this

He pulled up the photograph, now with its current roster written:

SMG3 = SMG4

Namai Ureta = Meggy Spletzer

Coco Shymura = Saiko Bichitaru

Oriam = Mario

Minion"Tish" = Fishy Boopkins

Evelyn (Insert her last name here later) = Tari (Insert he last name here later)

SMG3: Listen. I'm trying to make a better Suicide Squad to get back on SMG4 and his friends. Currently, I only need a Luigi and a Bob.

Starman3: Who the hell if Bob? What hell is a Boopkins? Who are these people?

SMG3: You're not up on the current date?

Starman3: I don't have a phone, genius.

SMG3: Long story short, the old gang wanted to do other things, so 4 got new friends, thanks to Mario for simply existing.

Starman3: And you want me to get back on him?

SMG3: Yes. I don't have other options sadly. And neither do you, Hoboman3.

Starman3: Fine. But only if I appeared in every episode of your show

SMG3: Only if the majority of them are cameos.

Starman3: Deal!

They shook hands

SMG3: Then welcome to the Anti-Cast, Starman3. The Anti-Bob…

Continued in Act 3


	8. SMG3’s 8, Part 2 Act 3

**Original Release Date: 30th October 2020**

—

Music: Canon Rock, Herry C.

(The last minutes)

It seems they have created their own band, like the Main Cast did in Rapper Bob Arc! Coco is playing her violin, Oiram is playing the cello, Melony on drums and Evelyn on electric guitar. When they finish, Namai and Tish applauded.

Evelyn: Maybe getting friends wasn't a bad idea after all.

Oiram: You're right about that, Ms.

SMG3: I'm back!

Everyone looked at SMG3, who was with a Recolor.

Namai: Another Recolor?

SMG3: But this one is special! He used to be on SMG4's gang!

Coco: Used to?

Starman3: Well, I got hungry for fame and demanded to be in every episode. That's when he ditched me.

SMG3: And he's a child molester.

Starman3: Hey!

Everyone who can speak: WHAT?!

Melony's widened

Namai: This is who you wanted, Tish?

Coco picked the little girl up

Coco: Are you out of your mind? You're literally a child!

Tish: It's ok! I have all of you! And Namai has cool guns!

Namai: Well… She ain't wrong about that.

SMG3: Yes. As long as he behaves, Starman3 will be our Anti-Bob.

Starman3: Hello.

Coco(Whispering): Tish, never be alone with him

Tish(Whispering): Ok!

Melony hugged his waist.

Starman3: Oh yeah…

Melony quickly stopped.

Namai: So, fearless leader? Who's going to be our Anti-Luigi?

SMG3: I'm going to get to that. But first. Could you guys leave for a moment? I need to talk to Melony. Alone.

Everyone was confused by this, but they left the room. G3 looked at Melony stern. Melony started to get scared, that's when SMG3 ran to her and pushed her! She couldn't keep her balance and fell off a ledge! She was however able to catch the edge, dangling. She looked down and saw it was a pretty far drop to the cellar. She looked up and saw SMG3, looking down on her stern. He stepped on her right hand. She looked like she screamed in pain, but no voice came out. She had to let go and was dangling with one hand.

SMG3: Melony… What is your allegiance? You claim you want to help me, yet you helped everyone else to beat me the first time. If it was a plan to deceive them, why do you want to help me anyway?

He pulled up a weird device. And gave it to her

SMG3: Use this Text to Speech. I'm going to give you 5! Minutes! To explain everything. Why are you doing this?

Melony scarily started to type on it, when she pressed enter, she looked back to SMG3

Female Text-To-Speech/Female TTS: I DON'T WANT TO BE A JOKE!

SMG3 rose an eyebrow

Female TTS: That's what I was since last Christmas. A joke, a creation of Mario's loneliness. Then when I became Anti-Meggy. While you guys were infiltrating YouTube HQ, I checked out myself on the internet. And to my shock, I found myself either as in inkling, an Octoling or a Human. I figured. "Hey, if I'm the Anti-Meggy, then that means I'll become a real living creature soon!" So I waited. Even in WOTFI 2020! But it never happened. And when everything was over…

—

August 22nd.

Belle holds up Melon Melony.

Belle: So what should we do with this melon, exactly?

Meggy: Yeah. It's just a melon

SMG4: Just throw it away, at this point is has dried up.

Belle: Alright

She threw it to the side, and it came into a garbage van. The melon just laid there, for months. Until 28th October, when found her. A repeat of the first scene from Part 1.

—

Female TTS: While I was in that trashcan, all I felt was disgust. They didn't really care about me. I was just a joke character. I was never meant to be anything more than that! I refuse for that to be my reality! Creating this team, being with these people…

Melony started to cry

Female TTS: This has been the best days of my life. These people are like a family to me, more than what the others are! I don't care if you don't care either. I just want to live…

She accidentally dropped the device. SMG3 kept looking at her stern, but it changed to a smile.

SMG3: All I need to hear.

He grabbed her left hand and pulled her up. Melony hugged him dearly. Still silent sobbing.

SMG3: Officially welcome to the Anti-Cast, Melony. Our Anti-Luigi.

—

SMG3 and Melony enters the office

SMG3: Ladies and gentlemen, Melony is going to be our Anti-Luigi!

Melony went and hugged Namai, who hugged her back.

Coco: Welcome

Tish: I thought she already was appart of the group?

SMG3: Friends. Our team is finally complete. Now: We can FINALLY get back, on SMG4 AND OR HIS FRIENDS!

Everyone: YEAH!

Namai: So what's the plan, Fearless Leader!?

SMG3 raised a pointy finger to start saying his plan, only to stop at the breath in part, as he slowly realized something

SMG3: I have no fucking clue.

Everyone stares at him, while a cricket can be heard.

Oiram: You don't have a plan?

SMG3: I mean, I thought I was going to be stuck in the Internet Graveyard for the rest of my life! And I've been looking for teammates!

Everyone, but Melony groaned in annoyance.

SMG3: Ok, let's do this: I'll think of a plan, I'll call you guys when I have one.

Tish: I guess. I need to get back to the orphanage. Ms. Angella would be worried if I vanished. And give me a spanking as punishment.

Oiram: I guess I could find a motel.

Everyone left the office, but Oriam turned back to SMg3

Oiram: May I say a suggestion?

SMG3: Sure?

Oiram: At least we have the Element of Suprise.

And with that, he left. SMG3 sighed and turned around. That's when he saw that neither Namai, Coco or Melony had left.

SMG3: Why are you still here?

Namai: I can't get back to Inkopolis, Coco came from a video game and Melony was a melon.

SMG3: Oh yeah… Follow me, you can crash at my place.

—

Said place is his old secret lair, the hole in the ground with a sign saying "Not a Secret Lair"

Namai: Gee, no one will look there

SMG3: It worked for me back in the day.

—

Inside.

There's spiderweb everywhere. SMG3 went to a corner

SMG3: Alright, I'm gonna sit in this corner. And I won't leave it until I come up with a good plan!

And with that said, he sat down facing the corner with his arms crossed. This left the 3 first girls standing in an awkward silence

Namai: So… what should we do?

Coco: Um… we could… clean this place up

Melony nodded and out of nowhere pulled up a mop and a bucket of water. Namai sighed

Namai: I guess.

The End… of Part 2 of "SMG3's New Cast Arc"

To Be Continued…


	9. SMG3's Cage Matches Act 1

**Original Release Date: 4th November 2020**

—

In the old underground lair of SMG3, said doublegänger is still sitting in the corner.

Coco is brushing Namai's hair. Namai realized that now that she has actual hair, she's going to need to learn to have it well. Melony is watching something on her laptop.

What she's watching: watch?v=w7KFfbjg3Iw

Suddenly! SMG3 jumped up and proclaimed: EUREKA!

Coco yelped, and accidentally brushed Namai's hair to hard, it got kinda stuck

Namai: Ow!

Coco: Ohmygosh! I'm so sorry!

While she helped her, SMG3 ran to his big-screened computer and started to type in stuff. The girls got to him

SMG3: It was so simple! And it took me an entire month to do it!

Namai: What are you talking about? It's just been a week.

SMG3: Really?

Melony nodded

SMG3: Huh… felt more for some reason… Anyways! I finally have a plan! Melony! You got everyone's number, right?

Melony picked up her laptop and did a thumbs up

SMG3: Great! Get everyone here!

Melony started to type in something on Messenger and pressed send.

—

Angella Orphanage.

Tish is drawing something. Its stick figures of herself and the Anti-Cast. Stickfigure Tish is holding Stickfigure Coco's hand, while her other hand is pointing a gun at crude drawing of SMG4. An arrow is pointing at him, with a word from it saying "Meanie".

Suddenly, her phone buzzed. She got a message. She read it and smiled open. She left the drawing and ran down the stairs.

Tish: Ms. Angella! I'm heading over to a friend!

She ran out from the house. In the kitchen was an elderly lady cleaning some dishes

Ms. Angella: Yes Dear! Have fun!

But she dropped a plate into the sink, when she realized what the blue haired girl said. She opened the window and tried to call back Tish

Ms. Angella: Did you forget you're grounded for that surgery, young lady!? If you don't get back now, I'll double your grounding!

But Tish was already far away from the Orphanage.

—

Oiram, the reverse colored Mario. Walked out from a office building. He was wearing a suit and holding a briefcase.

Oiram: Finally, a job.

Then his phone buzzed. He read the message and quickly ripped off the suit, revealing his reverse colored Mario cloths. He put on his fez and ran.

—

Starman3 is sleeping in a cardboard box, but is picked up by Oiram

Starman3(Tired): What? What's going on?

—

Evelyn is in her room. A room full of plushies and books about cats and, of course video games and a gaming pc. She is looking on a photograph. She smiles at it and kisses it. It's a photograph of herself, signed "To Evelyn, From Evelyn"

He phone buzzes. She looked at it and sighed in relief

Evelyn: Finally!

She took a controller, and left her house

—

Back in the Lair.

SMG3 and the First 3 is waiting.

SMG3: So... what have you guys been doing?

Namai: Well, once we cleaned up the lair.

SMG3: Oh yeah, you did! Nice going, it looks a lot more comfy

Coco: Th-thanks

Namai: Anyways, once we were done, we realized we where low on cash. The Inkopoli-Coins I had wouldn't last a week. So we went to look for some jobs.

Coco: I... got a job as a waitress

—

Coco is blushing as she's in a maid outfit.

—

Namai: Melony got a teaching degree in computers and programming, while I got to be her spokeswoman, since she can't talk.

—

Class Room.

Namai is showing on a blackboard how to do a thing, while Namai explains uninterested.

Namai: So if you put this dohicky into the thing, you'll make the thingamabob much faster. Any questions?

Guy raises his hand

Guy: Could you tell that much better?

Namai pulled up one of her MAC-10s and aimed at him, scaring everyone in the classroom

Namai: No.

Melony crossed her arms and looked at her cyan colored friend

Namai: What?

—

The others enter the lair

Starman3: So, I guess you have a plan?

Evelyn: Does it involve shocks?

Tish(Excited): and Humiliating Defeats?!

SMG3: All of it and more!

He turned back to the computer

SMG3: Here's the plan...

—

A few weeks later(first week of December I think)

SMG4: Hello?

SMG4 was in the warehouse

SMG4: It this where the Meme-vention is supposed to be?

Silence. Complete silence...

SMG4: Wait a minute... this is a trap!

Suddenly! A weird blade came close to his throat, a fencing lance peaked under his ears, and a MAC-10 was aimed above his head. Footsteps came, revealing SMG3 from the shadows

SMG3: Of course it is, stupid!

SMG4: SMG3?! But how-

His head was batted by a baseball bat, a coconut "dunk" sound came from SMG4 head and he fell down face first. Small stars and planets span around his head. The batter was Oriam.

Oiram: I kinda forgot I had this

Melony was holding the weird blade, that had handles. Coco was holding the fencing sword, and standing on her shoulders was Namai. The brunette was holding on of Namai's leg.

SMG3: Phase 1, complete. Let's begin Phase 2

He smiled evilly

—

In Peach's Castle, the gang gets a message at the same time. "I have your leader. If you want him, come to the abounded warehouse at the docks". They all look at each other with worried expressions. They run out from the castle

—

Inside the Warehouse.

Meggy: This feels like trap

Saiko: Maybe, but we have to save him, then break the kidnapper's skull

Bob: Or We CaN gEt A nEw LeAdEr! I nOmInAtE mY sElF!

Boopkins: Bob, that's awful

Mario: I wanna get to SMG4 and slap him!

Luigi: Why?

Mario: Because I wasn't able to finish my spaghetti!

Tari: Mario, I'm pretty sure you ate it before we left

Mario: But I wanted mooooore!

Suddenly! The floor opened up! Everyone scream in fright as the fell down the darkness

—

Mario woke up.

Mario: Ow... Mario's head hurts...

He looked around and saw he was inside some weird square shaped room. Like he was inside a cube! In front was a metal gate, above it was a giant flat tv.

Mario: Where am I?

This was the same for the others in the main cast, but for Meggy, Saiko and Boopkins' where different shaped and sized blocks. In Tari's room was a small tv, and a game console with two controllers and two weird wires. Bob had wooden pillars and wood blocks. Luigi's looked like a set to an old Science Fiction Show, mixing two different alien cultures. Only Mario's room were empty. The tv's simultaneously turned on, revealing SMG3 sitting on a throne!

Everyone, but Mario: SMG3!?

SMG3: Yes! It is I! And I have retur- wait hold on!

—

In the Throne Room, which was the main area from the last chapters, SMG3 leans towards a tv, it shows everyone's rooms, but Mario's is glitching.

SMG3: Great, Mario's broken. Oiram! You can leave early. Get to Mario and let loose!

Oiram: Oh goodie!

He was hidden in the shadows, and he left the room.

—

SMG3(On the Screen): Anyways, Yes! I have returned!

Luigi: But how? It's almost impossible to escape from the Internet Graveyard!

SMG3(On the Screen): Indeed it is. But I wouldn't have come out in the first place if it wasn't for my little assistant!

Melony walked into the view. Everyone gasped!

Meggy: Melony?!

Saiko: The melon?

Tari: Melony?

Bob: WhO?

Boopkins: Meggy's Anti?

Luigi: The melon?

Melony smiled and waved

Tari(Sad): But... but why?

Meggy: I thought we were friends!?

Melony looked unamused and pulled up a sign written "Gee, where was that attitude when you threw me in the garbage?"

Saiko: Oh...

Meggy: To be fair, it was Belle who threw you

Melony pulled up a different sign written "And you let her. Stop talking. You guys are making it worse"

—

SMG3: I believe that's enough wound salting, Melony.

She nodded and went to his side.

SMG3: Thanks to this smart little seed, I was able to escape the Internet Graveyard, and I was also able to recruit a new Anti-Cast!

He showed with his hand the Anti-Cast, who was hiding in the dark. Only their eyes were visible.

Bob: Oh CrAp!

Saiko: Are you stupid? Whatever he has promised you, he's lying!

Luigi: You can't trust him!

SMG3: Oh, I forgot to mention. Unlike my last Anti-Cast, these people have reasons to hate SMG4, or you! Speaking of which, Meggy, Saiko and Tari? Your new antis will be a familiar blast to the past! Also Mario but he can't hear or see me right now... Anti-Cast! Let's begin Phase 3!

The eyes turned and moved away, while Melony followed them. The tv screen turned off. All the gang could do was to stand ready...

—

SMG3 grinned as he turned the throne he sat to a giant cage with SMG4 sitting in it

SMG4: You won't get away with this!

SMG3: Not yet, but soon... muhahahahaha!

Continued in Act 2


	10. SMg3's Cage Matches Act 2

Original Release Date: 4th October 2020

—

Mario's Room.

Mario: Sigh! Can someone come already? I'm booooored!

The gate opens. Oiram walks in.

Mario: Who are you? And why do you look so half-sexy?

Oiram looked unamused

Oiram: 21

Mario's eyes widened

Mario: You're that clone I created when I did the Pacer Test! Aren't you supposed to be dumber than me?

Oiram: That, my stupid friend, was a distraction. But when I batted you, I wanted to do it again! And thanks to SMG3, I'm gonna be able to do that!

He pulled up a baseball bat

Mario: Oh shit!

Oiram: Batter Up! Time to break an Italien Piñata!

He flew at Mario, who jumped at the side. But Oiram quickly batted to the left and he hit Mario! He flew into a wall. Oiram went for another strike, but quickly dodged.

Oiram: You won't get away so easily!

—

Boopkins Room

Tish enters Boopkins room, she is eating a plate of spaghetti.

Tish(Food in her mouth): Jusht a shecond

She sucks in the entire spaghetti

Boopkins: Um.. who are you?

Tish: I'm Tish, I'm a clone of SMG4 and Mario's spaghetti!

Boopkins: His clone?! But you don't look like him

Tish: Oh that's because Ms. Coco Shymura did surgery on me

Boopkins: COCO SHYMURA?! So that's where my laptop went!

Tish: Yeah, so now I'm working for Mr. 3 and we're gonna fight!

Boopkins: Why us?

Tish: Because I'm the Anti-Boopkins, because I'm actually cute!

Boopkins: What? I'm cute!

Tish: Not really. You look more like a green poop.

Boopkins: I'm not a green turn!

Suddenly he pulled up a waifu pillow of Hatsune Miku

Tish: Oh, we're gonna fight now! Ok!

Tish pulled up an umbrella

Tish: Let's go!

—

Meggy's Room

Meggy is sitting on one of the blocks. The gate opens slowly. Meggy jumps off the block and stands tall. Namai walks in, looking determined.

Meggy: Um... hello?

Namai remained silent

Meggy: Have we meet before? You look familiar

Namai still looks determined

Namai: Well, I used to be an Inkling, like you...

Meggy: Wait... you're that leader! From the Final Fest! Why are you working for SMG3? He's an asshole!

Namai: Maybe, but he has helped me get here

Meggy: I barely know you! Why would you go out of your way just for revenge?!

Namai: Oh yeah. I never introduced myself. My name is Namai. Namai Ureta.

Meggy: U-Ureta? As in-

Namai: Yes, Nai Ureta is my older sister.

Meggy's eyes got starry.

Meggy: Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh! That's awesome! She's one of the best turfers in Inkopolis! How is she?!

Namai: She's dead. She died during the Anime War.

Meggy: Oh... I'm so sorry to hear that

Namai: Don't be.

She pulled up a gun and a magazine. Meggy got scared. Namai loaded the gun and threw it too Meggy. It landed infront of her.

Namai: Pick it up.

Meggy: What? But I don't want to hur-

Namai pulled up her MAC-10 and aimed at the orange bean.

Namai(Frustrated): Pick. It. Up.

Meggy complied. Namai pulled up her other MAC-10.

Meggy: Wait! If you want to recreate our fight, why do I have the human version of a Splattershot, while you have Splat Duelies? Why not a .52 Gal?

Namai: I'm actually a Duelies Main. I used the Gal for final fest because... I wanted to keep a promise.

Meggy: What?

Namai pulled the triggers, Meggy quickly took cover behind a block. Namai screamed in anger as she ran towards the block.

—

Saiko's Room

Saiko has her hammer ready as the gates open. Only for it too close down. Saiko is confused, but notices a head sticking from a block.

Saiko: I can see you!

A female voice said "Ih!" And she quickly hid fully under the block. Said woman was indeed Coco. Saiko sighed annoyed

Saiko; Look, you clearly am not up to fighting. Just let me go, and I won't hurt you.

Coco eyes opened in realization

—

Days earlier

Coco: I-I'm Coco Shymura, Bringer of-of Death!

Namai: No, no. You're stuttering too much, and you sound like you're not confident. You need more force, like this:

Namai took a deep breath and shouted

Namai: MY NAME IS NAMAI URETA, BRINGER OF DEATH!

Coco: I don't know…

Namai: Look, acting confident would make your opponent caught off guard. Just keep going.

Coco: I'm Coco Shymura, B-bringer of death

Namai: Louder!

Coco: I'm Coco Shymura, Bringer of Death

Namai: Louder!

Coco: I'm Coco Shymura, Bringer of Death!

Namai: Louder!

Coco: I'm Coco Shymura, Bringer of Death!

Namai: LOUDER!

Coco: I'M COCO SHYMURA, BRINGER OF DEATH!

NAMAI: THAT'S THE SPIRIT!

SMG3(Off Screen): HEY! KEEP IT DOWN WILL YOU!?

—

Present

Coco clapped both of her cheeks and put on a stern face. She rose up and looked Saiko, who's eyes widened. She recognized that girl. One thing to note is Coco has a scabbard around her waist.

Saiko: Coco?! Why are you here?

Coco: What? Only you could get out?

She walked up to the pink haired lady.

Saiko: Look, again. I don't want to hurt you

Coco: I do though

Saiko: W-why?

Coco: Why not? Because I'm the shy one?

Saiko: Um…

Coco then grabbed a scabbard and pulled up a fencing lance!

Saiko: Where did you get lance?!

Coco needed to think for a counter

Coco: Um... Where did you get that hammer?

Saiko:…Touche

Coco: We're not getting out of here until we fight, by the way.

Saiko: Fine. Let's fight then

Saiko jumped up in the hair and swung her hammer

Saiko: SOREEEEEEEEE

CLANK! The hammer and the lance intercepted. Coco was guarding and was able to hold back! Both weapons were at lock. Saiko was confused

Coco: I'm… pretty sure all of us has super strength

Saiko: Guess so.

They started to trade blows, every time they hit and kept going until they got to another lock. Saiko was frustrated, Coco was also not happy, but not frustrated…

—

Tari's room

Evelyn: At last we meet again, Tari!

Tari: Do I know you?

Evelyn: You're kidding right?

Tari: Wait a minute… You're that girl I beat last summer! You had a real temper tantrum

Evelyn: I DID NOT!

Tari was taken a back. Evelyn quickly righted herself and pointed at the wires

Evelyn: Put one into your arm.

Tari: Eh… ok…

Both gamer girls inserted the wires.

Evelyn: Little Seed hacker did this. She is a nerd, but her idea is smart

Tari: What idea?

Evelyn: We're going to play one round of Smash Each Other Melee, the one who loses will be electrocuted to unconsciousness

Tari: What?! I don't want to do that!

Tari grabbed the wire, but was stopped by Evelyn

Evelyn: You'll get electrocuted if you do that!

Tari swallowed nervously.

Tari(Thoughts): I hope Bob is having better than me

—

Bob's room

SM3 starts a chainsaw and runs at Bob, shouting a spongebob battle cry!

Bob: OH CRAP!

—

Luigi's room.

In the middle of the room, Luigi found some weird stick. He took it up and found a weird axe-like blade on top of it

Luigi: What kind of weapon is this?

Vulcan Diplomat T'Pau: Lirpa!

Luigi scaredley turned around with the weapon in front of him, Melony walked into view, with both of her arms behind. She seemed to have changed clothes. It looked like some weird battle armor used by an alien race.

Luigi: Lir-pa?

Melony pulled up a cassette player and pressed play

Mr. Spock: Vulcan

She pressed the stop button and revealed in her other hand, she was holding a weird blade. She pressed fast forward and then play on the cassette player

Mr. Worf: Bat'Leth

She did it again

Mr. Worf: Klingon!

She layed the Bat'leth on a table. She then removed the tape and put it in a different one. She slew the player on the table and pressed play

Music: watch?v=Ml4wAnvfM4M

(Start at 0:35)

Melony grabbed the blade and did very complicated maneuvers and stood in a battle-ready stand. Luigi had no idea what the hell was going on. Melony then jumped up high in the air and did battle cry, but no sound came from her mouth. Luigi quickly guarded and the blade came to a lock. Melony grind maliciously. And so they fought! A very slow, and dull, yet exciting fight scene. Like it was from a 1960s Sci-fi Tv show! They fought for a while, until they got somewhat far away from each other.

Luigi: Whatever all of this is, you're way too ambitious!

Melony shrugged her shoulders and ran at him, the continued to fight

Continued in Act 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trivia Time
> 
> -Luigi's room is mixing Klingon and Vulcan architecture
> 
> -Melony is wearing Klingon Battle Armor from TNG(The Next Generation)
> 
> -Have I made it clear that my Melony is a Star Trek Fan(Pre-Alex Kurtzman Trek)?


	11. SMG3’s Cage Matches Act 3

**Original Release Date: 4th October 2020**

**P.s: I'm so sorry you have to read this part. It pained me to write it…**

—

Boopkins and Tish is clashing their weapons. Boopkins is fighting for his life, yet Tish is doing fine, how?!

Cut to Tish's Point of View, it looks like a video game. Health bars, stamina, Energy Power for special attack. Tish charges a powerful swing with her umbrella and disarms Boopkins! He makes a run for it, but Tish jumps up a block and swings down her umbrella, with the handle in front! A coconut bonk comes from Boopkins head and he fall unconscious.

Tish proudly put the umbrella on her shoulder, with a fist on her hip. She then put the handle in Boopkins' mouth and started to drag him out from the room, who's door was opening.

—

Meggy is leaning to a block, firing at Namai, who is hitting behind it. She is reloading her MAC-10s

Meggy: Can we stop this! I had nothing to do with your sister's death! I was a victim too!

Namai: Yeah! You became a human! But you didn't lose someone close to you!

She leaned over the block and rapid-fire, Meggy quickly hid

Meggy: I made a promise! I couldn't afford to lose!

Namai(Off Screen): And why was it more important for you to win the Final Fest? A promise to an Octoling you barely knew!?

Meggy: We were finally getting along! She didn't deserve to die!

Namai: NEITHER DID MY SISTER!

Namai jumped from a tall block, firing her 10s, Meggy, dodged and fired at the guns. Namai, lost them but she kept diving. He landed and punched Meggy in the face, she traded back with an uppercut! Namai grinded her teeth and grabbed Meggy's head and head-butted her! Meggy was knocked back into a block, and Namai didn't give time for the Beanie Girl to recover, so she knee kicked her stomach. Meggy coughed and held her stomach. She fell down, grunting in pain.

Namai went to a MAC-10. She walked to Meggy and aimed at Meggy's head.

Meggy: Wait- cough! Killing me... won't bring her back!

Namai pressed a button on the side, ejecting the magazine

Namai: Yeah...

She threw it up and grabbed the long area, and swung it at Meggy. Hitting her in the head with the handle, knocking her out. She put the gun away and pulled up Meggy around her arms, dragging her out from the room…

—

Saiko: OW!

Coco was able to slash Saiko's waist!

Coco: Ohmygosh I'm sorry! I mean- Good!

Saiko screamed in anger and swung her hammer again, this time she hit and Coco flew into a wall. She got up, and shook her head

Saiko: Why are you even doing this? I never bothered you after I left, didn't I?

Coco: Yes, I know. But you don't deserve it!

Saiko: Why not?

Coco: You were programmed to be the game's villain! You weren't supposed to be nice! But what happens? Not only did you chose to become nicer, but you got friends! Out of anyone, why you?!

Saiko: You don't get it! It's thanks to my friends that I got a chance to be more than just a bitch! And I will fight my way to save them!

Saiko and Coco kept fighting, but Coco slashes again. Saiko grunted in pain and swung again, but this time she got dizzy.

Coco: Huh. It's kinda scary how smart Mr. SMG3 really is

Saiko: What... what do you... mean?

Coco: He dipped the lance in chloroform and said if I cut you-

Saiko: You'll sadistically make me tired?!

Coco: I... think so?

Saiko roared and swung the hammer but missed it! Coco quickly slashed Saiko's back, not only hitting her back, but cutting a hole in her jacket

Saiko: You bitch!

Saiko uppercut Coco high into the air, she jumped after and smashed her! Coco screamed in pain as she crashed into the ground, creating a small crater

Coco: Ow... my back...

Saiko landed in front of her, but the chloroform started to take a bigger effect, she could barely focus. Coco took the opportunity and slashed again! This time, Saiko slide down the hammer handle and was on the ground, her eyes slowly closed. Coco sat down to take a breath. She put the lance back into the scabbard, she picked up Saiko around her arms and dragged her out from the room...

—

Evelyn was frustrated, Tari is beating her! But she then remembered an idea from SMG3. She pulled up a rubber ducky and threw to the side. It quaked! But Tari didn't react. Evelyn growled and opened her Arm's Interface and pressed button. Suddenly! Her character turned into a duck! Tari was shocked, she couldn't hurt a duck!

Tari: That's cheating!

Evelyn(Still playing the game): What? Your arm isn't cheating?

Game: Game Over Yeah!

Tari: No!

And electric bolt zapped into her body! Tari screamed in pain, until it stopped. Smoke came from her snd she fell back. Unconscious...

Evelyn(Mockingly): No so tough anymore, are you?!

She stood there for a minute

Evelyn: ... so... now what?

SMG3 zapped onscreen

SMG3: Carry her to the Cage back here.

Evelyn: You mean I must CARRY her by myself?!

SMG3: Or drag her

Tv screen off. Evelyn picked the blue jay up around her arms snd started to drag.

Evenlyn: Stupid SMG3 with his stupid plan, with his stupid...

—-

A log pillar fell down, SM3 had cut it down, while Bob was distracted. The dust settles and it has hit Bob's crotch.

Bob(Bart voice): "My OvErIsE"

His eyes become swirls. He's unconscious. Star throws the chainsaw away and drags Bob from the log abd out from the room.

—

Music: watch?v=Ml4wAnvfM4M

(Start at 1:17)

The fight is still going. Now both of them are pointing the weapons at each other

Luigi(Thoughts): Ok, Luigi. This is going too long. Your friends are in danger, and you need to win.

He screamed a battle cry and swung the Lirpa! Melony held the Bat'leth over her and the Lirpa got stuck in it! Melony kicked Green'Stach to the ground. She took the blade of the spear's blade

Luigi: It's made of plastic?

Melony nodded, which made Luigi sigh in relief.

Luigi: Oh good, for a second there I thought that-

Melony pressed a different Cassette player

Data: This is not.

Luigi: What?

Melony dropped the player and held the Lirpa back and then swung the hardest she could! Luigi screamed as terrified he could be! The blade went through his head!

—

Mario-

Just kidding, it was a camera trick. Melony only hit the side. But it was enough to scare Luigi unconscious. She retrieved her players and dragged Luigi by his legs, out from the Klingon/Vulcan room...

—

Oiram: This is indeed fun.

Mario has brushes and bulbs everywhere. He jumps up and all of it vanishes

Mario: That's it! I'm getting out of here!

Mario pulled his BLJ Technique and send himself flying!

Oiram: Oh Crabasket!

Oiram was caught in the speed and flew with Mario, screaming in fear

—

The cage door closes and gets locked by Melony. Mario crashes through the floor! Oiram lands and looks dizzy on the ground. Mario lands and sees SMG3

Mario: SMG3! You're back?! And... who are these people?! Starman3?!

Starman3: Sup!

Mario: A 8-year old girl?!

Tish: Hi Mario! It's been a while!

Mario: A bitch that looks like the leader of that Final Fest team?!

Namai: I'm that "bitch", jerk!

Mario: A french anime girl?!

Coco: I'm not french! I just like berets!

Mario: Some goth?!

Evelyn: Goth is a fashion style, Italian dumbass.

Mario: A Melon Cosplayer?!

Melony pouted and crossed her arms.

SMG3: Ah! Mario, you're here! Let me introduce myself to my new and improved Anti-Cast! Ladies and Gentlemen, It's introductions time!

Tish: Oh! Oh! Let me start!

Dramatic Pose!

Tish: I am Tish! Formerly Minion, the clone of SMG4! Thanks to Coco Shymura, I'm a little girl now! And I'm the mascot!

Dramatic Pose!

Namai: Namai Ureta! Former leader of the Killer Ink! I gave up my Inkling heritage to get back on Meggy, AND to start a new!

Dramatic Pose!

Coco: I-I am Coco Shymura! The Shy Bringer of Death! I was saved from my gaming imprisonment and wants to get back in Saiko, which I have now!

Dramatic Pose!

Evelyn: I'm Evelyn, the best gamer alive! Tari is just a small blue bird stain!

Dramatic Pose!

Starman3: I'm Starman3! I have returned!

Dramatic Pose!

Oiram(Still dizzy): I'm... I... I should say something smart, but I can't come up with anything right now...

Dramatic Pose!

SMG3: And I am the dubbed "Fearless Leader", SMG3! With my leadership, we have conquered SMG4 and his friends! And lastly, we can't forget the little lady who made all of this possible!

Dramatic Pose!

SMG3: Melony! Our seedy little hacker, who helped me from the Internet Graveyard. And the rest is history

Everyone: And Together We Are... THE ANTI-CAST 2.0!

Dramatic Poses here: r/SMG4/comments/jnvmu3/anticast_20s_dramatic_poses/

Mario looks shocked and terrified. SMG3? With a Cast of his own? And they're working together?!

Mario: Wh-why are you working for him? He's an ass!

SMG3: Well, unlike my last candidates, this gang of misfits have a reason to get back on SMG4 or his friends! Isn't that right?

Everyone: Yeah!

Melony nodded. Mario took a step back.

SMG3: Go ahead. I feel kinda generous today. Run! Run and never come back!

Mario ran away, tears started to form in his eyes.

SMG3: We did it!

Everyone cheered! Later, they where drinking champagne, Tish is drinking cider, because she's too young.

SMG3: Ladies and gentlemen. I would like to say thank you for your help. Phase 3 was a complete success! It's time for Phase 4! Which is-

Tish: Cloning yourself to create Robin!?

SMG3: What? No! Who's Robin?

Tish: Your fan-clone from the Amino, who loves Chicken Nuggets?

SMG3: We already have two clones here.

Tish: Ouh... :(

SMG3: Phase 4 is to start our own series! It will be better than SMG4's! And the first thing we'll do is the origin story! We-

Melony double tapped his shoulder

SMG3: Yes, Melony?

Melony showed his something she had written.

SMG3: Oh! That's genius! Why didn't I think of that? Would have made my last cast to not rebel... Alright people, let's get some stuff to film!

Everyone ran after him. But Melony stayed and slowly walked to the cage. She had her arms behind her snd looked smugly at 4.

SMG4: What did you show him?

She showed the sign saying "If you let everyone be themselves, it'll make the series more original and creative than SMG4"

SMG4: You really want this group to work, don't you?

Melony smiles and skipped away after the Anti-Cast 2.0. SMG4 sighed.

SMG4: Mario is once again our last hope. Please hurry...

To Be Continued...


	12. Mario Assembles the B-Team Act 1

**Original Release Date: 5th November 2020**

—

Peach's Castle.

The Old Anti-Cast is in the Main Hall

Belle: So I had a weird dream last night.

Whimpu: About what?

Rob: Was it about Corn?

Jub Jub: Jub Jub!

Belle: No. It was about how me, Tari, SMG4 and Boopkins got our own monster partners to save theirs and our world. I got some purple rabbit with a moon motive. She was incredible shy, but I warmed up to her.

Whimpu: Oh, that almost sounds like-

Mario crashes through the door and jumps into a fridge! The fridge shakes until Mario jumps out

Mario: GUYS! IT'S AN EMERGENCY!

The Anti-Cast: What?!

Mario: SMG3 HAS RETURNED FROM THE GRAVEYARD!

The Anti-Cast: What?!

Mario: BUT WORSE, HE GOT A NEW ANTI-CAST!

The Anti-Cast: What?!

Mario: BUT EVEN WORSE, THEY KIDNAPPED THE ENTIRE GANG!

The Anti-Cast: WHAT?!

Mario: BUT, THE WORST. POSSIBLE. THING! I'M HUNGRY AGAIN!

He went back into the fridge

—

The Anti-Cast is standing around a table. They're looking at SMG4's workroom.

Whimpu: He's been there for a while now.

Jub Jub is sobbing. A concerned Belle comforts him by hugging him

Belle: Don't worry, Jub Jub. We'll save your brother

Jub Jub: *Sniffle Jub Jub?

Belle: Yeah.

Mario opened the door and jumped down

Mario: Ok! Here are the facts!

He threw some photos on the table, each with the face of a member of the Anti-Cast 2.0.

Mario: Ok, here's the plan! Belle! You take Evelyn!

Belle: Who?

Mario: Whimpu! You take Melony!

Whimpu: Wait, Melony?

Mario: Rob! You take Coco

Rob: Whut?

Mario: Jub Jub! You take Minion!

Jub Jub: Jub?

Mario: Alright, now let's find other candidates!

Mario started to walk to the exit

Belle: Wait, that's it?! We don't even know who they are?

Mario: Doesn't matter! We need reinforcement!

Whimpu: But do we have a plan?

Mario stopped in his tracks and turned around

Mario: We don't need a plan!

Belle: Since they caught everyone, we need that a plan!

Mario: Obviously since you guys had no problem deleting them!

Everyone gasped. That stung. Mario realized and sighed sadden

Mario: I'm sorry... it's just...

He sat down

Mario: Last time I was myself against SMG3, I lost my friends. It was pure luck that they ended up in the Internet Graveyard. But... if I fail...

He started to cry

Mario: I could never forgive myself if they actually die!

Jub Jub walked over to Mario and hugged him, who hugged him back. Belle sighed and hugged him too. The fat idiot felt better now

Whimpu: So what's the plan?

—

Mario: Ok, let's start with Evelyn. A more narcissistic version of Belle.

Belle: Hey!

Mario: Sorry. Anyways. Obviously, we fight fire with fire, Gamer Chicks duke it out! Rob, are you immune to Chainsaws?

Rob: No, of course not! This corn boi here is only bulletproof

Mario: Then you go after Namai Ureta.

Whimpu: Who?

Mario: She was an inkling who lost the Final Fest against our team. She then sacrificed her inkling form to get back on Meggy, just because she promised her dead sister to win. Petty bitch...

Belle: I don't know, it sounds kinda reasonable-

Mario: She forced Meggy into a gunfight with her, with real guns!

Belle: Oh.

Mario: Speaking of that, since Rob is bulletproof, you'll go up against Namai. Her guns will have zero effect on you.

Rob: Cornerific

Mario: Coco Shymura. Like Saiko, she's from a dating simulator. She's jealous of Saiko for becoming a normal person and getting friends. She has a lance, contra to Saiko's hammer. Whimpu, since both her and you are shy who don't like fighting, you'll go after her!

Whimpu: What? What can I do?

Belle: You're a simp, Whimpu. Try to shwo her

Whimpu: Ok...

Mario: Starman3. He used to be on our side, but he was kicked off when we found out he was here just to get views to his channel because he's friends with SMG4... and he's a child predator.

The Old Anti-Cast: WHAT?!

Mario: I suggest we get Anti-Shroomy, giving him a taste of his own medicine! Let's see how his chain saw son of s bitch deal with a demon hunter.

—

Some time later, Belle shows a demon mask on Shroomy. He faces morphs into purple.

Anti-Shroomy: Who's gonna get rekt?!

—

Mario: Oiram. A Reverse Colored clone I accidentally created a few weeks ago. Is apparently super smart and just want to beat up me just for the fun of it. We'll obviously get Wario to fight him. And then... Melony

Belle: Melony is a human now?

Mario: Hmh... turned her into a human through a test, she then reprogrammed the machine to free SMG3, and began this plan of creating a True Anti-Cast, was because we treated her like a joke and threw her into the trash.

Belle's eyes widened in realization.

Belle: So it's my fault... isn't it?

Mario: Sigh, no. It's ours for not getting that Melony really was alive. She kinda overreacted, but it's understandable. Waluigi will deal with her.

Jub Jub: Jub Jub?

Mario: Working you into the plan is kinda hard, Jub Jub. Tish, formerly Minion, is a clone of SMG4 and my spaghetti

Belle, Whimpu, Rob and Jub Jub: Gross/*Jub

Mario: She was later dropped off at an orphanage somewhere. Tish is here because she got surgery from Coco to look like an actual little girl. But she can fight well with an umbrella, for some reason... Jub Jub, you're the weakest one here.

Jub Jub: Jub...

Whimpu: Hm... oh! What if we have more than just the same number!

Everyone else: What?

Whimpu: Well, SMG3 got the same number to match. What about we get more?

Mario: ... GENIOUS!

—

Jub Jub happily climbs up Axol snd sits on his head. He closes both of his claws

Axol: Let's save our friends!

—

Mario: Which leads us to just SMG3... I have two candidates, but... I hope they're willing to help...

Belle raised an hand.

Mario: Yeah?

Belle: One question that had been bothering me: How do you know all the info about them?

Mario: Reddit!

Belle: What?

Mario: Nothing.

He guilty looked around

—

X and FM's house.

Mario id about to know, when suddenly the door open, X walks out

X: Alright, let's save them

Mario: Wait, how do you kno-

X: Future Vision, Mario. I asked FM to prepare transport too.

FM drives in an armored police truck

FM: Let's get this party started!

Continued in Act 2


	13. Mario Assembles the B-Team Act 2

**Original Release Date: 5th November 2020**

—

In an open field, Coco is sitting on her knees. She's holding her hands. Namai is having her hand on Coco's shoulder

Coco: I don't know Namai, I really don't like to be seen.

Namai: Coco, being shy all the time isn't going to get you anywhere! You need to head out, not keep in!

Coco smiles and stands up

Coco: ... Maybe you're right. Yes! I shouldn't be shy, I should-... I shouldn't...

Coco then suddenly started to giggle.

Coco: I'm sorry, I forgot the line!

The field vanished, and it was revealed it was a green screen! Everyone else was laughing. SMG3 is sitting in a director's chair, while Coco snd Melony is standing next to him. The only ones that aren't laughing is The SMG4 gang and Evelyn and Oiram. Oiram is reading the script.

Evelyn: This is so stupid

Oiram: Kinda, I've heard SMG4 has had many music videos, but not an episode with a musical number!

SMG3: Alright, let's take a 10, then we re-start fresh!

As Namai and Coco went to the refreshments table, SMG3 leaned back in the chair

SMG3: Melony?

Melony looked at him

SMG3: I don't think I have thanked you enough.

Suddenly, the sounds of a car were heard, crashing through cargo boxes was an armored police car! It did a full stop and did a half donut! The back opened, and out jumped Mario and the B-Team!

SMG3: You?! And... my team, the idiots and some Axolotl?

Axol: Hey!

Mario: End of the line, SMG3! Give back Mario's friends!

SMG3: If you want them, you have to get through me and my friends! Anti-Cast 2.0, attack!

—

Coco ran at Whimpu, who tried to defend himself

Whimpu: Aaaaaaahh! Please, I don't want to fight!

Coco stopped in her tracks.

Coco: Oh... s-sorry... I didn't mean to scare you

Whimpu: Um... it's alright! We can pick a debate article and fight in a discussion!

Coco: I'd... I'd like that

—

Tish: Engard, Fish and Turd!

She had the umbrella in front of her, Axol and Jub Jub looked unamused. Axol simply grabbed the umbrella up. Tish was stilling holding the handel. Axol started to shake the umbrella violently

—

Oiram: Now, let's be civil here-

Oiram was easily beaten up by Wario. Meanwhile, Melony was having a sword duel with Waluigi, she was using a now fixed plastic Bat'leth(GET IT?! MY MELONY IS A TREKKIE! Mike Stoklas: OH MY GAWD!). Waluigi kept kicking her, however. Both the green haired girl and the glasses wearing Mario got kicked into each other.

Waluigi Launcher!

Both hugged each other as they screamed in fear!

—

Belle: Screw this.

Belle simply punched Evelyn with her Runner Arm.

Evelyn: Ow! YOU BITCH!

—

Namai was rapid firing at Rob, and all bullets did nothing

Namai: Um... it's just a prank, bro?

Rob: -_-

—

Starman3: Nice to MEAT YOU!

Starman3 swung his Chainsaw at Shroomy. He simply caught it with one hand, causing the saw to stop going. He then simply ripped the blade off, all Starman3 could do was look at it.

Anti-Shroomy: Time to die, demon!

Starman3: *Homer Scream

—

Mario and SMG3 gets into a hand lock

SMG3: Tell me Mario, was this your plan?

Mario: Distracting you? Yes!

SMG3: What?

He looked up and saw Henry Stickmin doing the Distraction Dance.

Mario(Off Screen): No the other way

He looked to the side and saw X and FM helping out the others

SMG3: No!

Mario put a leg on SMG3's stomach and judo threw him into a crate! The other Anti-Casters landed there too. Coco then saw the others

Coco: Guys!

And she ran to see if they were alright. Now, everyone had surrounded them. SMG4 took steps to the now scared SMG3. But then, Namai got in the way and aimed one of her MAC-10s at him, which caught him of guard

Namai: If you touch him, I swear to cod, I will shoot you!

SMG4: Oh come one, he's an ass! He's going back into the Dead Memes World!

Namai: No, he will not! He and Melony gave me a new reason to live! If I hadn't met these people, I would have still been in Inkopolis, drinking myself to death! I refuse to let you harm any of them again!

Coco put on a stern face and stood up, she took out her lance and stood next to Namai.

Saiko: Coco...

Coco: These people are dear to me, I'm getting less of a nervous wreck, I will protect them! A-as long we don't get too violent!

Tish then stood there too.

Tish: They're better friends than you!

Melony stood up and stood with them

SMG4: What? You WANT to live the rest of your lives of villainy?!

Coco, Namai, Tish and Melony(who mimicked their words): It's better than not being heard!

A deep silence happened. Everyone was watching each other, not sure who should do the first move.

*WHISTLE!

Everyone looks to the sound of the, and a bazooka fires a missile!

SMG4: EVERYONE TAKE COVER!

Explosion! The dust is deep

SMG4: Is everyone alright?

Lots of yes and yeah is heard. The dust settles, and the Anti-Cast 2.0 is gone.

—

X and FM's House

SMG4: Thanks for the help

X: No problem

FM: Just make a call whenever you need it again.

Afterward, 4 went to the gang. Wario snd Waluigi had already left.

Meggy: So do we do with the Anti-Cast?

SMG4: Nothing

Everyone: What?

SMG4: It's pretty much their choice. But I know together, we'll beat them!

Everyone nodded in unison.

Continued in Act 3


	14. Mario Assembles the B-Team act 3

**Original Release Date: 5th November 2020**

—

Some alleyways.

The Anti-Cast 2.0 is catching their breaths.

Namai: That… was to close…

Coco: Yeah…

Tish: But, who saved us?

?: I did!

Everyone turned to the voice. It was a girl. She had very thick lime-green hair and was wearing a long gray jacket and grey boots.

SMG3: Who are you?

The girl rolled her eyes and pulled up a watermelon and held it in front of her. That's when he realized who that was

SMG3: You-you're the Desti Melon I used in the play!

Desti Melon: Yep yep! The names Melly! The Anti-Shroomy!

SMG3: But, how?

Melony went to Melly and hugged her.

Melly: You see: Melony here thought to incase something went wrong, she used E-Gadd's machine to bring me to life, so I could help you escape

Namai: Wow. Thanks!

Melly: No problem. By the way, Melony

She held up a hand, and Melony put a stack of dollars.

Melly: Nice doing business. Hope we meet again!

She turned around and walked away, counting the dollars.

Namai: I think you're to smart for your own good, Melony

Melony just shrugged her shoulders, then she noticed that SMG3 is gone! Everyone else looks around and sees he is having hand leaning to the wall.

SMG3: It's over. This was my only chance. And we failed anyway. You guys can just leave. I'm gonna go kill myself. Like I should have done back in 2011…

He heard gasps, but he didn't care. He started to walk away, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He was turned around and slapped by Namai!

SMG3: Ow! What the hell?!

Namai: No! YOU what the hell!? Didn't you listen to what we said back there!?

SMG3: So what?!

Namai: So what?! We want to stay! We're friends!

SMG3: F-friends?

Namai: Yes, look at them. A group of misfits with nothing, the only thing they have is our company and- wait, Evelyn, where are you going?

Evelyn is leaving!

Evelyn: Leaving. I got what I wanted, and don't want to fight against or with stupid hooligans!

Coco: What?

SMG3: You backstabbing son of a bitch! That's something I would do!

Then he started to tear up

SMG3: I'm so proud of you!

Evelyn: Well, whatever. See you later, losers.

Oiram: I guess I should take my leave as well.

Tish: What? Why?!

Oiram: I got a job and an apartment. And when I got beaten up by Wario, I realized that my "hobby" was just a phase. It has been fun to be with you guys, but I must bid farewell.

And he left the other side

Namai: You British cowards!

SMG3 looked sad again, but Tish hugged his leg.

Tish: Don't worry, Mr. 3! I won't leave you!

Coco came and hugged them both.

Coco: Neither would I.

Namai hugged them, then Starman3

Starman3: Well I got nothing better to do.

And lastly, Melony hugged. SMG3's eyes started to tear up again, and then he started to cry.

SMG3: Is this what happiness feels like? It's been so long I've forgotten! It's beautiful!

And they were there for a long time…

—

SMG3's Lair.

Melony presses on a camera. She then runs to the others, who're sitting honor next to a couch. The camera flashes and they have their first group photo. SMG3 writes on the white part "My Little Devils"

Namai(Off-Screen): I still think angels would be a better fit

SMG3(Off-Screen): We're the baddies, my cyan haired friend. Either way, who's hungry for some Mc? I'll pay!

The End.


	15. Short: An Chephalopodish Treat

**Original Release Date: 22th November 2020**

—

Namai is humming "Ink Me Up" as she is making something in the kitchen of SMG3's base. At the dinner table sits SMG3, Melony, Coco, Tish and Starman3.

SMG3: Smart idea to build your melon self, Melony. That way, we can get money without doing anything!

Melony blushed and curled her hair around.

Namai: Dinners ready!

Namai came out and put down plates for her friends. It was a roasted blooper with seaweed all over it

Namai: Roasted Blooperling with Tropic Ocean Seaweed!

Namai went back to the kitchen to get hers. Everyone else looked unsure about this dish

Starman3: It looks alive

Tish: It's probably yucky!

Coco: Come one guys, let's give it a chance. She is our friend

Melony nodded. Namai came out and sat at the table

Namai: Come on! Have a taste!

Everyone slowly took a bite. Oh christ was it terrible, but they swallowed it.

SMG3: G-good!

Coco: Delicious…

Starman3: Very… interesting

Tish: Y-yummy!

Melony did an unsure smile and thumbs up

Namai: Thanks! My sister used to make these back in the day

Coco(Thoughts): Oh dear…

Namai happily took a piece of the blooper and ate it. When it entered her mouth, her eyes opened in realization. She started to cough it out.

Namai: What the cod?! This is terrible!

SMG3: Oh thank god, yes. It's bad! Why did you even make this?

Namai took another bite, and she coughs it out again

Namai: I don't get it! Why does it taste bad now? I've eaten it my whole life! Wait…

Namai got a distraught expression

Namai: Is it because I'm a human now!?

She puts her hand to there chins

Namai: I can't eat Cephalodian food anymore?!

Starman3: Well at least we all won't eat terrible snacks anymore! Hehe…

Namai was curled up facing a corner. Melony had her hand on Namai's shoulder


	16. Short: Goodbye Starman3, No One Will Remember You

Original Release Date: 29th December 2020(Original)

Note: The following story was going to be written after new year, but with this weeks contradicting the SMG3's New Cast Arc… Let's get rid of Starman3.

Warning: My own views of how the Multiverse works will be mentioned here, because I'm a nutcase.

—

Mushroom Kingdom Mall

The Anti-Cast is walking inside a shopping mall. Starman3 is right behind the group.

SMG3: Ok guys, we're going to need some beds for the lair.

Starman3(Thoughts): I haven't felt welcomed in a group for long time… maybe I should be more nicer

As he started to caught up with them…

—

Peach Castle

Meanwhile, Mariofied Axol throws a human-is mask away from the backpack. It flies and falls on… Melony! The melon shines and suddenly, in place of the melon, was a sleeping girl with green hair. She's wearing a big black hoodie with a melon on the skirt part, her chest area is also melon themed.

—

Starman3 takes a step, when suddenly, reality distorts! Starman3 screams in fear, but is cut off entirely as he vanished! SMG3 stopped and turned around, looking at where SM3 stood. The girls stopped and looked at him

Namai: What is it, 3?

SMG3: Was… was there someone following us?

Tish: No

Coco: Why do you ask?

SMG3: I don't know, it feels like… Eh it's probably nothing!

And so, they continued their shopping quest…

—

Starman3 is screaming in fear as he's falling in a red and yellow vortex, then he crashes, He gets up

Starman3: What the hell just happened?

?: You're not supposed to be here

Starman3 looks behind and sees… Grim from Billy and Mandy?

Starman3: Oh no, I'm dead!?

Grim: No, no. Not yet anyway. Did you accidentally step into a Divergence Crack?

Starman3: A what?

Grim: I take that as a yes. You see, when a fan work contradicts something that happened in the "Prime" Version, they split, turning into an alternate universe. If someone is unfortunate enough, that person accidentally steps on a crack that erases them from the universe and ends up somewhere else.

Starman3: What the hell are you even talking about?

Grim: Multiverse Theory

Starman3: I'll just pretend to understand what you said, and I'll just ask a better question. Where the fuck am I?!

Grim: You sir, I, the Grim Reaper from a canceled Billy and Mandy Shipping Fanfiction, welcome you to: The Cancellation Zone!

Said "Cancellation Zone" looks like hell, except for people being tortured, their groups sitting around campfires. There's Team Sonic from Sonic Boom, A living milkshake, a bag of fries and a meatball. An Octoling holding a plushy of an inkling with purple hair

Octoling: Urchin…

She hugs it.

Starman3: The Cancellation Zone?

Grim: Yes! This is where people from canceled tv shows, fan fiction and other pieces of media ends up when their series gets canceled! If I remembered correctly… I saw you end up here before

Starman3: What?

Grim: Yeah, I saw you and a group of people fall down here.

Starman3: I think I would remember that

Grim: Well, not really. When a new story happens, that happened to have the same characters, they get transported away from here, then their memories gets reset. I remember seeing you alongside a tall lady wearing a beret and a little girl getting transported away.

Starman3: Coco and Tish!? They were here!? Can you take me to this group!

Grim: Well yes, I was appointed by the higher-ups to be a guide here.

Starman3: … Higher-ups?

—

Grim: There. I'll leave you do it.

And with a poof, he vanished. Starman3 slowly walked to a group sitting at a campfire.

There was a girl with spaghetti as legs, she was wearing a dark green cloth and was wearing a bowl of tomato sauce and meatballs in her hair. The was another girl wearing something similar cloths to Tish, a dress with straps and black long sleeved shirt. She has brown hair and wears a beret. She looks like a younger Coco to be honest. Then there was an Octoling with cyan colored tentacle hair. They look up and gasps at the sight of SM3

Starman3: Um... hi?

Suddenly, the spaghetti girl's hand turned into spaghetti and wrapped around Starman3, he screamed like Homer as he flew into her, she started to hug him hard

Spaghetti girl: STARY! YOU'E BACK!

Other girl: How did you get here?

Starman3: I would be happier if I remembered you guys.

The spaghetti girl stopped hugging him.

Spaghetti girl(Teary-eyed): You… don't?

Octoling: Well that's dumb.

Other girl: Can you at least tell us if Coco is alright?

Starman3: Oh, yes. She is. Both her and Minion

Lexer: Why would you mention her?

Starman3: … Because she's aport of the anti-cast?

The group: WHAT?!

Other girl: But- but I'm SMG3's Clone! I'M ANTI-MINION!

Starman3: What? Ok, how about you guys just reintroduce yourself so I can understand you guys better?

They looked at each other and sighed.

Spaghetti girl/Spaghette/Danielle: Well, I'm Spaghette, or Danielle as I prefer it. I was created by Mario when he used a Super Crown on his dinner. I was written to be his yandare girlfriend, then I got dumped.

Other Girl/Robin: I'm Robin. I'm a clone created from SMG3's DNA and Bowser's chicken nuggets.

Male Octoling/Lexer: and I'm Lexer. I was written to be Desti's brother who wanted revenge on Meggy. But as a fail-safe, I was going to be revealed that I was just a racist who targeted Meggy as she was the most emotionally weak.

Starman3: That's edgy.

Robin: In real honesty, we were doomed to end up here anyway…

Starman3: Yeah, hopefully it doesn't happen to the others. I already miss SMG3, Coco, Namai, Melony, Mino-

The 2019 Anti-Cast: Who and who?

Starman3: Well… you see…

—

Meggy: Hey Axol, when did you get a tail?

Axol: Huh?

Axol looked behind and saw an axolotls tail sticking out from his pants

Axol: What are you talking about? I've allay had that

Meggy: Oh… I guess I forgot… somehow… Either way, what should we name the now alive Fake-Melony human?

Now In-Place of Canon Melony in this AU, is a SMG4-ified Sofia, she's sleeping.

End.

Coco and Robin is owned by Peachy-Bish

Spaghetti/Danielle is owned by Reborn/MrPrestto


	17. Melony’s Awaken POV(Mario Alone - Mario’s Mask of Madness)

**Original Release Date: 29th December 2020(Original), 5th December(Plus Up)**

—

Mario Alone

Huh? Where am I? I'm alive? That's cool I guess… what's with this fat Italian? He rebuild his friends? Well, as long as he isn't to noisy I can get used to that.

—

Huh? Where am I? Oh hi again, Mr. Mario Mario! Whatcha'doing? We're going to stop burglars? Cool! But I can't fire a gu- … how am I holding this? I'm psychic? Now that's cool!

—

Huh? Where am I? Oh! His friends are back! And they're burning the burglars. That orange haired girl… That's who I'm based on? She looks cool. But- yawn- I'm just gonna… take another nap…

—

I Can't Believe it's Not SMG4!

Well, I recently found out I have amazing hacking skills and I-m also an psych- Oof! I fell down. Can you help me up? What? I'm hired? Cool!

—

Huh? Where am I? Oh, I'm getting moved around by an extra. That's great. I can sleep while doing stuff… This water is tinkling… Why does that Melon have Octoling Hair?

—

Huh? Where am I? Oh, you're Meggy. Well… thanks? What were we doing? Red haired miss, why are you carrying me? Are we friends? That's cool. I've never had friends before let's become… yawn… besties…

—

Mario Vs Youtube

Huh? Where am I? We're doing a heist? Ok… I'm the hacker? So you heard me! That's awesome

—

Psychic Hacking, GO! Clear, get in!

—

Alright, let me just- NONONO-OW! I wonder if my psychic skills work here…

—

Huh? Where am I? How did I get here? Revenge on SMG4? So you did lie. That's mischievous… I like that.

—

Deleted

Huh? Where am I? Oh yeah, I'm supposed to stop Red Stache meeting Meggy. That way I can be treated seriously! Now where is he- OW!

—

A Totally Normal SMG4 Episode

Huh? Where am I? Oh yeah… we're filming a video. Um. Mr. SMG3? I think you should have them act like themselves and not something they aren't. Oh, why thank you. I guess he can't hear me now…

—

WOTFI2020

Huh? Where am I? A challenge? Help Meggy cook? Well, you could use- OW. Do I have any balance at all? A flamethrower? I'm not sure if that's a good idea- OH GOD! Oh… It was alright

—

Huh? Where am I? Mr. SMG3 is actually a jerk? Let's rebel! And no one noticed me killing a YouTube Logo. That sucks I… yawn… guess…

—

You want to keep me, Belle? You're a lot softer than you look.

—

War of the Simps

Huh? Where am I? Oh yeah, I'm helping Mr. Nathaniel Bandy… with what now? VTubing? I'm getting money by doing nothing? That's cool. I can nap in peace… yawn…

—

Cooking with Mario and Bowser: World Tour

Don't worry, Mr Hall Monitor! I'll be awa- OW! Did… did I fall asleep? Now Mr. Hall Monitor is shoving yucky Prison food into Red Stache and Dragon-Turtle.

—

Mario's Mask of Madness

I already told you, Axol. I'll think about it, just let me sleep! Huh? Why is Luigi acting like Red Stache?

—

Yawn… What happened? Wait… I'm… a Human!? Eh, whatever. I'm to tired to think. What happened to everyone? Wait? Is that… a bed? YES! Ah! No. Bad Axol.

—

What? MY BED IS RUINED?! WHYYYYY! *Sobbing in mind.

—

Sigh… what Red Stache? Why do you want my hacking skills? Huh? Oh… OH! Alright then, It's Hacking Time!

Hacking Complete.

—

No. No. Nononono. Let me sleep. Huh? Did you pay him? Why did you pay him? Because you want me to stay? Thanks guys... yawn. You're the best friends... a melon could ask for...

—

Post-WOTFI2020. Another Dimension. Did they just… throw me in the trash? No, NO! They proberly did a mistake and they'll get me back later… right?

—

2 Months… does disgusting mud faggots just left me her to root. Is that all I am? A joke? I swear by the Melon Gods, I'll curse them till the day they die. I hate them. Huh? Who are you? What experiment? Turning inanimate objects into a living being? *ominous evil laughter

—

And they say watching Star Trek is stupid. Alright, If I re-program the Nuclear Core into the catcher Matrix, I can make this into a Dimension Portal Gun all to the Internet Graveyard Dimension. Just wait Mr. SMG3, I'll get you out, then we'll get our revenge!


	18. Christmas Present Hijinks Act 1

** Act 1: It’s Almost Christmas Time! **

———————

It was a week before Christmas(atleast here in sweden...), people killing each other to get the christmas ham was on like usall. In a hole somewhere, with a sign saying ”Not A Secret Lair, exists a tall brown haired lady in black jacket, a little girl with blue hair and a pink jacket, and a guy with black overalls and a cap with a skull logo

SMG3: Thanks for helping out the lair, now more people can actually live there

Coco bowed

Coco: My pleasure

Tish: Yeah! Now Melony and Namai have their own rooms!

———————

Melony is in her room, currently on her laptop looking for info about ”Two Piece”. The room has a lot of books about computers and hacking techniques, but also Star Trek merch. In the middle is her own made Captain’s Chair.

Namai is in her room listening to music and reading a catalog about guns. Her MAC-10s are hanging on the wall. And there isn’t that much to be honest, most of her stuff is in Inkopolis…

———————

SMG3: So I take it you’ll come for the Christmas party next week?

Tish: Yeah!

Coco: Off course, I wouldn’t dare to miss something like that. A-as long as I don’t stand out.

SMG3: -_-

Tish: Well, I need to go. Or else Ms. Angella will ground me! Bye guys!

SMG3 and Coco: Bye!

The little girl skipped away. Coco didn’t look happy.

SMG3: Something wrong?

Coco: I feel bad about her.

SMG3: How so?

Coco: She doesn’t have anyone to take care of her. She has that orphanage, but she doesn’t have a real mother. She had technically a father, but he just dropped her off.

SMG3: Well she doesn’t seem to mind

———————

Tish is coloring the drawing from ”SMG3’s Cage Matches Act 1”.

Tish(Thoughts): I wish she were my mother. Like that’s going to happen. Although... I finally have friends in this stupid city. It’s almost christmas too...

Then she got an idea. She rose up and decleared

Tish: I shall get my friends presents!!!

Ms. Angella(Off Screen): If you have energy to shout, then maybe you can help me take out the dishes!!

Tish: Doh!

Continued in Act 2


	19. Christmas Present Hijinks Act 2

Montage!

Tish has bought something from a store. Back at the orphanage, she uses Goggle to correctly draw big letters to a word, something with a B right after ”Best”. Tish helps out with Ms.Angella with some shores to get allowance money to buy more. She later exists a Pop-Culture store.

Montage Halt!

Suddenly, a 10 dollar bill hit Tish in the face, she took it of and looked at it, she looked up and saw Meggy in a officer outfit, arresting a dude. On the ground was a gun and a bag of money.

Meggy: You have the right to remain silent!

Dude: Bullshit! I only withdraw all that in the bag!

Meggy: You had a gun and killed 3 people!

Tish got a wide smile and ran to a store. 

———————

December 25th, Christmas Time!

On the floor lays wrapped up presents. Tish looks at the proud and piles them up and starts carry them down the stair

Tish: Ms. Angella! I’m going to my friends Christmas party! Could you open the door? I’m kinda full handed

The door opens up by the old lady and Tish walks away.

———————

Tish is walking when she feels something weird. She moves the packages to the side to look down. Her boots are untied.

Tish: You gosh darn it!

She sees a box and puts the presents down. She runs around and bends down to tie her boots.

Tish: Why can’t I get this right?

She stand up and is about to pick up the presents… but the box they where laying at is gone. Tish looks around confused and sees a moving truck driving away.

Tish’s Mind: Box + Presents = Presents on box. Presents on box + Moving car=Moving man picked it up and put the box with the presents in a box in the car!

Tish: NO!

Tish started to run after the car. But her knots was weakly tied and she accidentally stepped on the loose knot. She fell face first into the snow. She started to cry in the snow. She slowly sat up and started to cry out laud, He hard work had been for nothing!

???: What’s wrong little girl?

Someone put a hand on her shoulder. Tish stopped crying and slowly turned around and saw Tari, along side was Meggy, Mario and SMG4. Tari quickly moved away her hand.

SMG4: You?!

Tish: You guys?! Oh thank god! You go to help me! My presents to my friends got with a moving car! I need them back!!

Meggy: Why would we help you?

Tish: B-because it’s the right thing to do?!

Mario: Hell no! You and your friends kidnapped mine!

SMG4: Yeah, minion yo-

Tish: It’s Tish

SMG4: Whatever, ”Tish”, you’re on your own on this. Let’s go guys.

They started to walk away. But Tish started to follow them

Tish: No please! I’m begging you!

She stoped and started to sob softly

Tish: Please… they’re my friends. Wouldn’t you do anything for your friends?

Everyone stopped. They started to think about it. Tari stooped the silence

Tari: Guys… it is Christmas time.

SMG4: Sigh… fine. We’ll help you

Tish ran to SMG4 and hugged his leg

Tish: Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! 

Tish(Whipsering to herself): Still don’t like you though

SMG4: What?

Tish: What?

Continued in Act 3


	20. Christmas Present Hijinks Act 3

SMG4 is driving the car, next to him sits Meggy. In the back sits Mario and Tari, with Tish sitting on her lap.

Tish: There it is!

They going after the moving car. Meggy nodded and picked up a police siren(That’s a thing) and put it out on the car’s roof, and turned the light on

Meggy: If they know an officer of the law is here, they’ll stop.

In the moving car, the driver looks in the back mirror at the side, his eyes widened when he saw the car with a police light

Driver: The cops are on to us!

Driver’s Partner: What? But the plan was fool proof!?

Driver: Apparently not! Let’s bail!!

The car increased in speed, confusion everyone

SMG4: Why aren’t they stopping? Gasp

Everyone: Burglars!!!

Meggy takes up a gun

Meggy: Step on it!

SMG4: On it!

The car accelerated and stepped up some gas. Meggy leaned out from the window and fired at the moving car. The car kept going, until a hard turn. Both cars slided at the side. The Moving car in the inner side of the road, while the gang’s car were at the. Good thing, as the moving car slided at a frozen water puddle, hidden in the snow. The moving car starts sliding out of control, until it feel off a cliff, violently crashing down.

The gang exist the vehicle. Tish runs to the wreckage

Tari: Wait, it’s too dangerous!

Tish: My presents are there!

Tish walks into the open back. She starts to look for the presents, stress as hell. Mario and SMG4 gets into the back as well. They find the presents but one important one is missing

Tish: Coco’s! Where is Coco’s?!?

SMG4: There’s something!

Up on a pile, was a present. Tish started to climb up, she grabbed it but fell backwards! SMG4 caught her and they ran out from the car. It exploded!! Everyone looked at the burning vehicle.

Tish: That was totally wicked!

Meggy: This will be a long report…

———————

The Warehouse.

Coco: Where is she?

SMG3: Hell if I know.

Then they heard a car coming closer. It stopped and out exited SMG4. The Antis stood ready for battle, but then Tish exited the car.

Coco: Tish?

Tish: Hi guys! I had some complications, but I’m here now!

Meggy and Tari took out the presents.

Tari: Here you go!

Meggy: She made some presents

Coco: Oh!

SMG3: Really?

Tish: Yeah! But we got in a car chase to get them back. It was wicked!!

SMG3 and Coco takes the presents. Afterwords, the Main Cast left. 

———————

Warehouse. Main Room.

The halls were decked with Christmas decorations. In the middle stood a Christmas tree. Namai and Melony was waiting for the others to enter. They entered,

Namai: There you guys are! What’s with the present?

SMG3: Well guys, it seems Tish has more Christmas spirit than us. She made presents for us.

Namai: Oh! Now I wish I had made some too.

Melony put her hands together and did an ”aw” face.

Tish: It’s alright, the only present I want is giving you ones!

SMG3(Thoughts): She’s to pure to be a villain

Coco(Thoughts): I want to kill anyone who tries to threaten her.

Tish: Now come one! Let’s open them!!

———————

SMG3 opened his. It was a mug, with custom painted text saying ”Best Boss Ever”. He smiled and patted her on the back

Melony opened hers. It was a used Star Trek TNG Phaser. Said weapon Melony didn’t have. She smiled and pointed at Tish, then took up a casket player, she fast forward and pressed play

Jean-Luc Picard: Number 1

She pressed stop.

Tish: Thanks?

Namai opened hers. It was a fake trophy, the gold colored metal plating had been badly carved in ”Best Big Sister”. Namai started to tear up and hugged Tish hard. Almost suffocating the little girl.

And lastly, Coco opened hers. It was a novel. It’s about a person wanting to achieve their dreams as a musician. Coco hugged the little girl, who hugged her back.

Tish: Now let’s get this party started!

———————

Spongebob Narrator: 1 Hour Later.

Ms. Angella Orphanage

Someone knocked on the door. Ms. Angella open the door and saw Coco, carrying a sleeping Tish.

Coco: H-hello. I believe this is where she lives?

Ms. Angella: Ah, I take it you must be one of her friends. He room is on the next floor, closest to the stairs.

Coco: T-thanks

Coco stepped into the room

Ms. Angella: Thank you for being her friend. She hasn’t been this happy in years, you must know.

Coco entered the room and laid her on the bed. She smiled and started to leave the room, but something on the desk caught her eye. Besides wrapping paper and tape, there was a drawing. She took at look at it. She gasped, it was a drawing of the team, even Evelyn and Oiram was there. But the thing that caught her eye, was the stick figures of her and Tish. They are holding hand, an arrow was pointing at Coco, with text saying ”Moma Coco”

———————

The Next Day

Tish wakes up in her bed. Ms. Angella enters the room

Ms. Angella: You’re awake. Come to the office, there’s someone who wants to adopt you

Tish: Really!?

Tish gets to the office and sees…

Tish: Coco? Why are you here?

Coco: Well… I kinda saw your drawing last night

Tish: Oh… I can explain-

Coco: No need. I have already signed the papers

Tish: Wait? What?

Coco: Starting from now, I’m your legal guardian

Tish got a widened smile

Tish: You mean… You’re my?

Coco nodded, and Tish jumped at her

Tish: Mama Coco!

The two hugged for what felt like hours. Tish finally not only had friends, but also a mother.

The E-

Tish: Wait!

Tish put her pointing finger on her lips

Tish: Does that mean SMG4 is your cousin now?

Coco just stared.

Merry Christmas Everyone.


	21. A Day in the Life of Anti Cast Part 1

SMG3's lair

SMG3, the counterpart of SMG4, is standing next to a board, while Melony, a melon who's been turned into a human, is working on something

SMG3: Ok! Here's a plan: SMG4 is using his computer to make a new video. But in the last minute he's about to post it, we unplug the internet connection! Is that a good plan?

Melony said nothing and kept working on the thing.

SMG3: Yeah, that's kinda 2012... how about this: We kidnap one of the gang members, and force him to give his Channel to us!

Melony was yet again not paying attention

SMG3: Yeah we already did that... I know! We kill- Ok, it's obvious you're not paying attention. What are you doing?

He went up to her, she was screwing something into a weird neckband, she stopped and moved a blueprint to the side, and continued her work. 3 took the blueprint snd looked at it.

SMG3: Oh... and when do you think it can be ready?

Melony pointed at an almanac.

SMG3: Really? Well, the girls are going to be amazed.

—

Mushroom Kingdom Docks. Cargo Warehouse #4

Toads in suits while holding guns are standing around. Crates and boxes are everywhere. They're waiting for someone. Said someone was Namai Ureta, an inkling who had also been turned into a human, like Melony. She is carrying a bag.

Mafia Toad Leader: Hello, Ms. Ureta.

Namai: Sup.

Mafia Toad Leader: Do you have it?

Namai: Yes.

She put down the bag and pushed it with her foot. It slid to the Toad.

Mafia Toad Leader: Give her the item.

One of the Toads pushes a box. Namai opens it and grins

Namai: Nice doing business with you.

She takes the item, hidden from the viewer, and put it in pocket space. She begins to walk away, when suddenly

Mafia Toad Leader: Wait a minute!

Namai(Thoughts): Shit

Mafia Toad Leader: This isn't the Diorama Emerald! This is just a rock! We gad a dea-

BANG!

The leader was shot in the head and he fell backward. Namai had shot him in the head with her MAC-10.

Mafia Toad Member: She killed the boss! Fire!

They started to fire on her, but she quickly got behind a crate before they started. She took up her other MAC-10.

Namai(Thoughts): Sorry Coco and Tish, but I might be a little late for the move-in party...

She jumped up into the air and aimed

Namai: COME AT ME, MUSHROOMS!


	22. A Day in the Life of the Anti-Cast Part 2

Apartment Complex next to a beach.

Coco Shymura, an anime girl brought to life from a dating sim, signs a paper, which is held by a moving man.

Coco: Thank you so much mr.

The man tips his cap.

Man: My pleasure, have a nice day.

The man left. Coco went to the living area and sat down with a relieved sigh. She had finally gotten an apartment, alongside her adopted daughter

???: Mom! This place has a bathtub AND a shower! Can I take one!

Coco went to the bathroom. Inside stood a little girl. This is Tish, a Mario-Recolor, who got plastic surgery to a little girl by Coco, before she got adopted. She smiled softly

Coco: Alright, little rascal. Let’s help you out of that. Then we need to prepare for the move-in party

Tish: Yay!

—————

Later that night

4 out of 5 members of this gang is having a good time when the door suddenly swung open. It was Namai, and she looked like a wreak!

Namai: Hi, Guys! Sorry I’m late.

She limped to the couch and sat down, she looked tired.

Coco: Are you alright?

SMG3: Where have you been?

Namai: I got into a ”Disagreement” with a Mafia gang...

Tish: About what?

Namai: This

She pulled up a .52 Gal

SMG3: An Inkling Weapon?

Namai: The one I used Final Fest

Melony(Computerized voice): Why would you almost get you killed for a weapon you can’t use

Namai: It’s my- wait. Melony, did you just... talk?

Everyone smiled and looked at Melony. Melony pointed at the weird machine strapped around her neck

Melony(Computerized Voice): I build this translator to convert what I want to say into words!

Namai: But, what if you think something that you DON’T want to say?

Melony(Thoughts): You’ll never know that, my cyan haired friend.

Melony was making a grin.

Namai: Okay... either way, I wanted the Gal back because it’s... My sister’s.

Coco sat down next to her and put a hand on her leg.

Coco: That is very admirable of you.

Namai smiled back.

Namai: Thanks... now pass some booze! I’m thirst-

She quickly fell asleep. Which gave everyone a chuckle.


	23. End.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The following is still canon to my new iteration.

**My AU is Crap**

Yeah, I’m dropping this. Honestly, it’s not fun anymore. But I’m not gonna be a jack ass and not tell what I had in mind. Furthermore, these are canon to my new iteration of my au. Let’s see how it this year was planned.

Also, dropping the Release Schedule Plan, which was like 1 or two uploads each month. Ones I’m done with DAW Season 1, I’ll upload one part or act each day at a time. I got new ideas I want to share with you.

**February**

-Valentine’s Day 2021: Love and Tsunder, Coco-

Coco asks Namai and Melony for dating advice. They suggest blind dating. Coco encounters Dr. Eggman, Prof. Egad, Baldi, Bob and Rob. But nothing clicks, until Coco meets a girl. Coco is lesbian, deal with it.

**March**

-Short: The Dimension Travler-

Ant-Cast 2.0/SMG3’s Devils have a picnic together, when suddenly, the Beta version of Axol appears from a portal. He likes what he sees and wants to stay for unknown reasons. He also points out that Namai has different names in the universe he has traveled to. He then sees Bitter Melony. He smiles and gives her a laptop, claiming it’s connected to ”The Prime Universe”, and asks her to search up ”Mario’s Mask of Madness”

Seconds later, the gang finds out that Bitter Melony’s wish has come true, Melony is noticed by Luke. She tears up in joy. The gang is happy for her.

The short ends with Bitter Melony finding ”The Beta” ina shed building something. She asks with her Thoughts Translator what he’s up to.

-A Heist-

Like the title says, the Anti-Cast infiltrate and steal a diamond from Peach’s Castle. Everyone has a part in the plan.

Namai distracts the guards by shooting them.

Melony hacks into security

Tish plays a crying girl wanting her mommy

Coco fights security bots

SMG3 gets the safe, keeping the diamond

And when things goes south, Melly arrives with the get away van!

But they find out that The Diamond was already stolen by Wario and Waluigi. At least they had fun as a team.

And Melly steals their wallets.

**April**

-When the Universe Gets Eaten-

Axol kidnaps everyone, but forgets Tish. Wait, what? Bitter Melony is on the kidnapping? They’re all brought to some weird portal device. Melony is coming in the distance, carrying Tish. Suddenly, in the background, a weird energy fangs starts tearing reality apart! Bitter Melony throws Tish and stops running. Axol prowesses a thing on his iPad and the Anti-Gang vanishes. The fangs eats again, but then, a electric bomb goes off, taking with the fangs. Bitter Melony rips of the translator and stares the explosion wave, and says her only line of real worlds.

”On this day forth… the Bitter Melon case to be…”

She extends her arms to the sides, embracing blast, she smiles and says

”In it’s place… comes a Sweet Melon…”

The wave comes to her, erasing her from existence…

Cut to CANON SMG4, the entire gang is having a walk, when suddenly the anti-casts falls down from the sky, crashing down into a pile. The Beta lands gently on his toes.

(Either Canon SMG3 has escaped the Internet Graveyard or is still trapped at this point in time)

Saiko and Boopkins doesn’t know Coco

Meggy realizes somewhat quickly that Namai is the leader of Killer Ink, but as a human

Tish kicks SMG4 in the knee.

They then realizes that the Melony from the video is with them. They asks what happened after WOTFI 2020. Belle explains she took Melon Melony home and it was inactive for weeks until it started to move again in November.

They finally asks what The Beta was doing.

The Beta explains he travels the multiverse. On his travels, he found out a being he calls ”Universe Consoomer”, a weird entity that eats universe. He found it’s traveling direct was leading to The Devil’s universe and decided to use it to make a Reality Nuke to kill the Consoomer before it could eat all universe. He wasn’t planning to save anyone there, but Bitter Melony convinced him to save them. So he made a machine that would transport them to an ”Echo Universe” to the Prime/Canon SMG4 Universe. Bitter didn’t want to follow, as her dream had come true, she was finally noticed by Luke and Kevin and got a place. But she didn’t want her friends to be killed of, so she stayed behind, while her gang got to live.

The girls and then SMG3 hugs Canon Melony, thanking her for saving them. Remember, all Melony’s are the same, they were humanized in different conditions.

Melly apprise, claiming she was with them, she introduces herself to the SMG4 gang and leaves.

Tish asks The Beta what they should do if they encounter their ”Canon” counterparts, he answers with killing them, as this Echo universe is still new, so if either versions gets killed, the Universe will rectify by deleting the body and pump in memories of the dead one into the living one.

The Beta leaves, and so does Anti-Cast 2.0

Canon SMG3 kills ”BM” SMG3, then kicks the Anti-Cast. Namai threatens to kill him, but taunts that she won’t, because he’s still SMG3.

(Reminder: Desti, Afterlife Warrior is canon to both this Echo Universe and Bitter Melony canon)

**June**

Survivors

Meggy wakes up one day and plays a somber tune on her guitar. Reminiscing on Desti.

Meanwhile, in Inkopolis, with the help of Melly, Namai smuggles themselves in. Melly puts on a. Spy mask to transform into a Squid to buy some liquor. Namai walks past her Canon self and her team.

Back with Meggy, she encounters the Human Desti Fan Model, but she’s NOT Desti, Misma Larim is a new moved in who owns a gun shop. Meggy hallucinates at first that actually Desti is standing infront of her, but it quickly changes back to normal when Misma asks ”Who?”. The resemblance is uncanny.

Back with Namai, she is at a cemetery. She finds her sister’s grave and sits beside it. She talks about how much her life has changed, so mush that her hatred to Meggy winning has subdued. She enjoys her new life and hasn’t felt this alive in years.

Back with Meggy, she has invited Misma on a drink, and she gets a look on Desti by a photo, noting the resemblance, and liking her fashion sense. Meggy talks about her moving on problems. Misma shares hers and they starts a friendship. And Misma’s lesbian. Meanwhile, in the Afterlife, Desti is proud of Meggy, she hears someone calling her, and flies off. (Set up to DAW Season 1 Episode 5)

Namai pours some bear on Nai’s grave (It’s a sign of respect for some reason, it happens a lot in anime) and leaves. Thanking her for being her sister. She is grateful she has a new family.

-Operation: Metrosexual-

Based on the South Park episode ”South Park is Gay”, an alien species turn the entire world’s inhabitants into flamboyant metrosexuals! Meggy and Namai hangs out! Mario starts reading Luigi’s magazines, SMG4 and 3 starts a relationship

the only ones not effected by this is Luigi, Saiko, Coco and Misma, as they’re gay/lesbians, or in Saiko’s case, BI. Also Tish and Jub Jub are not effected too, as they’re too young for love. Coco has to swallow her jealousy of Saiko as she wants to save her friends.

Saiko almost gets distracted on the idea of dating Tari.

They stop the aliens and turns everyone back to normal, and they all remember what happened. Coco shakes Saiko’s hand and leaves with Tish. Tari arrives and asks if Saiko does have feelings for her. She do, and they decide to take a try.

(Still thinking if I should make Misma a reoccurring character.

**October**

-1 Year Ago… (October 27)-

When having a walk in the park, Melony and Axol encounters Tish, who gives them a invite to a get together at the place were the Anti-Cast 2.0 was born- Melony is invited, as her Bitter counterpart was the one responsible for them meeting.

When arriving at the abandoned warehouse at the docks from last year, there’s a memorial for Bitter Melony and their SMG3.

Coco and Tish is thinking of moving away.

**December**

Christmas 2021: When We Meet and Depart

Coco and Tish moves away. Namai doesn’t want to leave, as she wants to start a new life. She hugs her friends, and they leave. With no place to leave, Namai goes to Meggy’s and asks if she can stay there for a few days. Meggy, who wants to move on, says Namai can stay there as long as she want.

At Christmas, Namai decided to stay at Meggy, she’s not really apart of the gang. But then Melly arrives with booze and snacks. She had nothing better to do and decided to hang out with Namai. She thanks her and points out they havn’t really interacted that much. They share a beer with each other and get drunk, messing up the house. Later that morning, Meggy is looking at them stern. Namai holds up her MAC-10 and says ”I have a MAC-10, your point is invalid” and all three shares a laugh.

All I can say is it was fun the first months, but I don’t think this AU was going anywere. I have a new plan with Namai, but you have to wait for that.

Until Desti, Afterlife Warrior/DAW Season 1 is completed, See Ya!


End file.
